Dream
by Blu3 Gaz3tt3
Summary: Pan is a slave. Trunks is a Saiyan Prince, but not just an ordinary saiyan. Two people try to break them apart.... But it feels like they are living the nightmare... or is just a dream?
1. Prologue

~Prologue~  
  
The doctor looked at the data of the newborn baby. Hmm, he thought. That's weird. The baby isn't 100% human. It's like if she is 75% human and 25% of something else. The doctor checks the data over again to see he made sure that the newborn baby was okay and 100%. Hmm, he thought again. I should go to tell the parents to see what's up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan and Videl, who was sitting in a wheel chair, were looking at their newborn child. They both had a smile on their face. The looked at daughter name Pan. Pan Chan.  
  
Pan Chan was sleeping quietly. She slowly opened her eyes. Both parents gasped. Her eyes were onyx color. They were so beautiful. Videl looked Gohan. She had her father's eyes. Videl and Gohan looked Pan Chan and her hair was jet onyx. Videl smiled again. Gohan took a deep breath when the doctor came up to them.  
  
"Mr. Son Gohan and Mrs. Videl. I have some bad news," the doctor said uneasy.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other. Gohan's heart started to pound. Is Pan Chan okay, he thought?  
  
"It seems to me that your daughter, Miss Pan Chan isn't exactly 100% human," the doctor said putting a hand over his head. "It seems to me that she is 75% human being and the 25% I don't know. I looked over the data again and again just to make sure if we made a mistake, but the data shows something we never knew about."  
  
Gohan immediately knew what the doctor was talking about. The 25% of Pan Chan is saiyan. Gohan bent down to Videl and whispered her in ear making Videl have chill running down on her back.  
  
"It seems to me that our little daughter Pan Chan is 25% saiyan blood," Gohan said whispering, looking at Pan Chan.  
  
Videl smiled, and then grinned. Then she kissed Gohan on the cheek. Gohan kissed back on the cheek with his cold lips. Videl knew what the saiyans were. They were also vampires. Videl smiled at the thought when she remembered that Gohan marked her and she marked him. She knew that she wasn't a vampire, but a strong warrior woman. She loved Gohan very much as he loved her back. She knew she wanted him only and no one else.  
  
Gohan knew that he loved Videl so much with all his heart. Without going to high school, he wouldn't know where he'd be. He would be alone in the dark.  
  
*3 years later*  
  
It was nighttime. But Pan didn't know why there was no moon. When she was in school, they mention about the plants and moon. Some how the moon disappeared. Earth's moon. Pan shrugged. Well at least you can still see the beautiful stars.  
  
"Mommy, daddy!" yelled Pan Chan with excitement. Pan Chan ran to both of her parents and jumped to hug her dad.  
  
"Hey there, Pan" Gohan said with a grin. Videl laughed. "Hey sweety, what's up?" Videl asked with a smiled on her face.  
  
Pan looked up. "I'm gonna miss ya'll. Daddy, can you please give something when you and mommy are on va-, va-, what was that word again?" Pan asked giving them both a weird a look.  
  
Both parents giggled. "Pan Chan. The word is vacation," Gohan said kissing his daughter on her forehead.  
  
"Oh yeah. Vacation," she said with a sad face.  
  
"We will be gone for a week Pan Chan. Now behave with the baby sitter." Videl said with a reassuring look on her face.  
  
"Yes momma," Pan said. Pan took a deep breath and looked down. Gohan kneeled down.  
  
"Sweety, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Gohan said with a sad face also.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya'll," Pan said as a tear feel down.  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as we come back home, we will start to train," Gohan said with a reassuring smile.  
  
Pan Chan looked into her father's eyes and smiled. She hugged him. Gohan hugged back.  
  
Videl kneeled down and hugged her only daughter. "Well, we must be getting going," Videl said. Pan Chan looked down again. "Buh bye, sweety," the both said and gave their daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mommy, bye daddy!" she yelled with another tear going down her eye.  
  
*Baby Sitter*  
  
I smiled when the left. I knew exactly were to take her. She isn't going to see her parents ever again. I'm going to make a slave at the Therapist Center. Haha, I laughed in my head. This is going to be so much fun. I will lie to her parents saying that she was kidnapped and that I was too weak to stop them. The baby sitter grinned evil. I looked at the couple. I smiled and waved bye. Pan Chan also did the same.  
  
*Pan*  
  
I waved to my parents. I knew my parents names. Videl and Gohan. I loved them very much. I waved my parents buh bye. I turned around and found the baby sitter with an evil grin. A grin so evil that chills ran down my back. I ran inside the house. I went in my room and closed the door, not bothering to lock it. Then I yawned. I looked at the time. 8:00 p.m. I was very sleepy. I woke early this morning to spend time with my parents. Then I drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Baby Sitter*  
  
I slowly went to the parent's room. With an evil grin look on my face, I knew I where I was going to take her. I went inside and closed the door, careful not to make a peep sound. I went to the auburn, smooth desk. I opened one of the cabinets. There was nothing but papers, so I found another cabinet and found something interesting. I looked through it. It was Pan Chan's profile. I opened it up. I looked at the data and found something unfamiliar. 75% human and 25% something else. How strange, but a valuable little child. Little brat. I took the profile with me and opened the door. I closed the door again making sure not to make a peep noise. I slowly went into the Pan Chan's room with opening the door.  
  
"Pan Chan," I said walking to the bed. I looked at her small toys. Then I saw something else. I gently picked up the flashlight. I grinned again. All I could do was grin.  
  
"PAN CHAN!," I yelled.  
  
Pan Chan woke up and immediately. I hit the flashlight back of her neck and she crashed out.  
  
*Pan Chan*  
  
I woke up when I heard my name. My heart started to beat fast and then I got hit on the back of my neck. I went blanked. Black out. I knew that somehow I was never going to see my parents again. Nor anyone. Why did she hit me? I started to cry inside myself when I realized that I wasn't going to see my parents and that I wasn't going to see my home.  
  
  
  
So what do u think? Can't wait to read the next chapter? Oh yeah what is the Therapist Center anyway that Pan will be going to? Haha. I know where. Gotta read the next chapter to find out. Please give me your thoughts about the story. I'll be typing up a chapter every Saturday or Sunday. Depends on how I feel. Well I'll let u go... Hope ya'll like it. =) 


	2. Chapter 1- Pain

So you now ya'll read the prologue. This is gonna be weird because now it's 16 years later. I'm not going to tell ya'll what happened 16 years ago when Pan Chan's parents found out that she was gone. You'll see what will happen later on. Don't worry. But thanks for reading it. =)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Pain  
  
*16 years later*  
  
The slave looked at the cloudy sky. She hated the place she was in. Of course she lived on Earth, but a worse part of Earth now. The place that she was in was called Therapist Center. She remembered that cold night. The stupid baby sitter brought her in. She wanted to beat her up so badly, but the problem was that she didn't know how to fight. She didn't know how her parents took it. They are probably still sad right now.  
  
*Slave*  
  
I remember that cold night. I'm nineteen years old. That bloody bitch. I hate her! I yelled in my mind. Gosh I wanted to beat the shit outta of her. But it was too late. I was now bruised, stabbed and possibly everything you can think of. Except that I was also a virgin. Some of the slaves weren't virgins because they lost it to therapists and that means once you loose it, they won't hurt you. So ya'll basically the girls loved not getting hurt, but they still had to do their chores. We were all girl slaves. And the therapists were all perverts. They all thought nasty everyday. The therapist wanted me to loose my virginity to them, but hey I kept my panties tight. I was still weak. It's very hard to fight the guys. I hated when they strapped me in bed and put an injection or stabbed me or did something. It was more like torture then rape. Yup, you guessed it. Therapist. Break them apart and you get The-rapist. They were so horrible. They all hated me. And the most popular slave was some girl name Marron. I didn't like her. She thought she was good for the prince, although I never met the prince, nor even seen the prince all my life. I didn't know the prince's name. All I knew was that he was single. Yeah, she dated a lot of guys and stuff. But she really, really wanted was the prince. Her hair was straight, long; pass her shoulder, with blue hair. Her eyes were sky blue. Then she turned around to see me and sticked her tongue out to me.  
  
*Marron*  
  
I turned around and sticked my tongue out to Pan Chan. I hated her. But I was happy in a way for her because she never met the prince and doesn't even know the prince. Haha. Prince Trunks is so handsome, and I will do anything to get him. To bad she can't win his heart. I laughed again in my head. Then I turned around and continued to do my chore.  
  
* Pan Chan *  
  
What's her problem? Then I looked down and continued to do my chore.  
  
* Jesse*  
  
"Please call Slave #68. I think the young lady is Pan Chan," I said with a harsh voice.  
  
"Yes sir!" exclaimed two of my men.  
  
I smiled as they left and closed my door. I sat on my office chair. Ha. I opened one of my cabinets, and picked out Pan Chan's profile. I opened it and saw a baby picture of her. Well to bad her parents think she's dead, I thought with an evil look. I began to read her profile and found something interesting. 75% human, 25% something else. Why did it say 25% something else? I didn't understand. What is she? Is she disorder or something? But she can't be disorder, cause she's just fine. Fine, looking girl.  
  
The door creaked open. Pan Chan had being beating. I could tell cause she was bleeding from her lip. Her lips were closed. Then they pushed her down on the chair and tied her hands behind the chair with a barbwire. Soon she was beginning to bleed from her wrists. All I could was just grin at her. But she was so beautiful to be beating up. Then my men tied her ankles down to the legs of the chair. She began to bleed from there also. What a weakling. For us men, we were something else. We looked human beings in a way. Just like those saiyans. But saiyans are in the past all dead. There is not single one living today. Ha. Curse them. But oh well. I was the ruler of my race. A race called "Viewallex". Pretty weird, huh? But oh well. I was a viewallex. Prounced as view-all-lex. I licked my lips and started to speak to the weakling, slave, human Pan Chan.  
  
"Ah yes Brat Chan," I talked as I was picked up the glass ball. "Well Brat Chan, you've been a bad girl for what, 16 years?" I asked. I should be a ashamed for myself should I, I thought.  
  
Pan Chan was looking down. Then she looked up to look at Jesse. "My name is Pa--," she started to say when immediately slapped her on the face.  
  
"I don't care Brat Chan. I don't care. Just forget it. Everyone thinks your dead, when we, viewallex know. You know better not to talk back to us, unless we give ya'll slave bitches permission, when we really don't," I said putting a hand on her neck. I could feel her breathing. Then I began to close my hand very slowly making her couch and choke at the same time. Then I put my face close to her face.  
  
"DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THE PAIN!? HUH!? DO U!?," I yelled.  
  
Then she spit me her blood in my right eye.  
  
"BITCH!" I yelled. "WELL I'M GLAD THAT YOU AND THE OTHER SLAVES ARE WEARING RAGS!"  
  
*Prince Trunks*  
  
I looked out my window from my room. I was bored. I am twenty-one years old and still, I don't have a mate. I want one so bad. But a specify kind. I met the entire princesses and they were rather boring, concede, or lazy. I guess I'm gonna haveta go to the therapist center. I can't believe they help girls about their problems. Everyone knows that it's good to talk to a therapist. I know I talked to the girls, but there is one problem. Why did each girl wear rags?  
  
  
  
Whoa. It seems that Prince Trunks is going to see the girls. Remember this is a fake story. I know you read the ages. It's all fake. This is my p.o.v. story. Well I hope you like the next chapter. Pan Chan gets tortured, and Prince Trunks hears it and senses, but finds it hard to believe that the therapists would do a young slave. Well cyal8rz~!~  
  
P.S.- Can't ya'll just wait to read the next chapter? Chapter 2 will be coming up this Sunday. Thanks for ya'lls reviews~!~ =) 


	3. Chapter 2- Black Out

Chapter 2- Black Out  
  
The next day, Trunks got up from his bed. He put his rope on, and went straight out of his room. He lived in a mansion all by himself. It was too quiet and he needed company. That's why he wanted a mate to keep him company and that way he wouldn't be alone and depress all the time. His dad, Vegeta, had Bulma, his mother. Goku had his wife, Chichi. Gohan had Videl, but he was too quiet all the time every time he saw Trunks with his family. Gohan would have a sparkle drop from his eye. So did Videl. But Trunks never knew why. He wanted to ask Gohan why, but he never got a chance to since Trunks was always busy. Trunks went in the kitchen and straight to the refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed some eggs, ham, orange juice, and lots of breakfast stuff. Hungry saiyan, isn't he? He licked his lips and started to cook.  
  
* Trunks *  
  
I started to cook my breakfast. Then I snapped my fingers. I began to hear classical music. Do you know how much I hate that kind of music? I poured my orange juice into a glass. I guess being a prince was hard. All the girls in the kingdom liked me so much that they wouldn't take their eyes off me. It gave me the shivers as the girls did that. Anyways. Yes, I am a saiyan, but not an ordinarily saiyan. I have something to tell ya'll. The viewallex don't believe in saiyans. But my father has a kept a dark secret too. Not just only my father, but my friends also. You want to know whom? Goku, Gohan, Goten and I have vampire blood. But my father and Goku have rich, pure saiyan and vampire blood. Gohan, Goten and I have human blood, saiyan blood and vampire blood. Pretty weird huh? But it doesn't make sense. Gohan, Goten and I have 50% human blood, and 50% saiyan. So this is what my father told me, saiyan blood is the same thing as vampire blood. My father told me that if there was a girl saiyan, she would not be born with vampire blood, but with saiyan blood. See I don't get it. I didn't understand. But I knew that there was no other saiyan being.  
  
Everyone has mates, except me. I chew my food and drank my juice. I could hear the music playing, but I was listening to it. Goten had my baby sister Bra. Today is the day, were I go to the therapist center. Maybe I should also tell you a few things about my friends and I. Goku was the tallest of all of us. He is 6'2" tall. Gohan is 6'1". So was Goten and I. My father was the shortest. He is 5'11". We tried not to laugh. But oh well. So now ya'll know my age. I'm 21 years old and still single. Never had a girlfriend in my life. So ya, I'm still a virgin. I yawned since I was getting kind of sleepy from the classical music. What else? Well I must go get ready to go see the therapist's girls.  
  
*Pan Chan *  
  
I began to wake up from the therapist doctors. Oh yeah. They also hurt me too. I was afraid of what they will do to me next. I got up. Then one of the doctors pinned me down. I was so scared. Then I saw a hammer. They picked up my ragged dress and began to grin at me. Then they looked at my stomach. Then I saw Jesse. I got scared. He looked at my stomach and touched it with his cold, cold hand. Then one of his men put a hand on my mouth. The other tied me down on the bed with my hands above my head. The other tied my ankles with to the bed with handcuffs. I knew what was going to happen. Then Jesse rose up the hammer and dodged it to my stomach fast. It hurt. I could feel myself screaming. Then the guy that had his hand on my mouth, but his other hand on my nose and squeezed it. I could feel myself blacking it. I felt pain and scared. Then all of a sudden, I blacked out.  
  
So what do ya'll think? Now the fun begins. LOL~!~ J/k. Now you gotta remember, she blacked out. Trunks is going to go to the therapist center. It's gonna get a little weird. In chapter 3, Trunks finds out something is weird. The last time he went to the therapist center was when he was 5 years old. 


	4. Chapter 3- Voices

Okay. So ya'll know that Pan Chan blacked out. And now ya'll know that Trunks woke up. Later on in the story, after when Pan Chan huh.. can't say. You'll see why this story is called Dream. By the way, sorry for the grammar.  
  
Chapter 3- Voices  
  
* Pan Chan*  
  
I woke up. It was too quiet. I looked outside. It was morning. I took a deep breath. I picked up my ragged shirt and saw my stomach. My eyes widen as I saw the bruise. The bruise was the color of charcoal and bloodstains. I gently got up. My stomach was hurting badly. Then I heard something. A voice. A voice I never heard before. I knew that the voice is a guy.  
  
"Ah yes sir. We have a lot. Right now all the women are outside," I heard Jesse say.  
  
"Well, why?" I heard the guy say.  
  
"Why what, majesty?" I heard Jesse ask.  
  
"Why are all the young women dressed in rags? I don't get it," I heard the guy say.  
  
"Well majesty, we are poor in clothing. I'm so sorry sir," Jesse said.  
  
"Well, I buy each of every girl," I heard the guy say.  
  
Then I started to get happy. I can't wait to get outta of this place. I don't want to be here anymore.  
  
"Sir, would you like to look at the profiles?" Jesse said.  
  
"Yes," the guy said.  
  
Great, I can't wait, I thought to myself excitedly.  
  
* Jesse *  
  
My heart started to bump fast. I didn't want him to get Pan Chan. No, I won't let Prince Trunks free her. No way. I opened the cabinet and grabbed Pan Chan's profile. I put her profile in my jacket. Then I went behind my desk. Prince Trunks went to the cabinet and picked all the profiles out. He then put all of them on my desk. I sat down and took Pan Chan's profile outta of my jacket and put it in my desk. Trunks smiled.  
  
"Well," I began. "I see you want each of every girl to be free."  
  
"Yeah I do," he said.  
  
Trunks looked at the numbers. I gulped.  
  
* Trunks *  
  
I checked all the girls out. Except there was no #68. There was #67, #69 and continuous. But #68 was missing. I checked again to see if I miss placed it. Nope, not there. Then I looked at Jesse. My anger began to rise quickly. But then I calmed down. He knows that there is no such thing as a saiyan. Well one day, I will prove to him that there is.  
  
"Well," he said with a cough. "Should we continue?"  
  
"Yes, we should," I said with a slight anger in my voice.  
  
What was this guy up to?  
  
"That'll be 30,000 dollars," he said with a grin.  
  
I threw the money to him hard. Then with a snap of my fingers, the profiles were gone. Jesse was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then I walked out of the office. Then Jesse came out.  
  
"Okay boys, all the girls are free to go," I heard Jesse say. Then I saw him whisper to one of his men. I wonder what he was saying. Oh yeah, maybe I should go ask him about the girl whose number is 68.  
  
"Jesse, I want to ask you something," I began.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asked with his hands clasped together.  
  
"What about the girl number 68? It seems to me that you don't have that number," I paused after saying that.  
  
* Jesse*  
  
I gulped up my saliva. I had to think of something quick.  
  
"Ah yes, number 68 has been bought," I said.  
  
Whew, I thought.  
  
"The guy took her and took her profile," I said with a sweat.  
  
I grabbed my shirt and wiped my forehead.  
  
* Trunks *  
  
I think he is lying to me.  
  
"Will she be coming back?" I asked with my ki rising.  
  
"We don't know sir. The guy said maybe. It depends if she.. Uh," he stuttered.  
  
"IF SHE WHAT?" I asked with anger in my voice.  
  
* Pan Chan*  
  
Something hit me. I didn't know what it was. It felt powerful in a way. I got scared. I saw the girls coming out of the bars. Then I realized that all of them left, I was the only stuck.  
  
"Hey Pan, to bad that the prince didn't take you out. Ha, he thinks that someone bought you," he said opening the bars to let the therapist doctors in. Ah, not again. They strapped onto the bed. If I screamed, hopefully that guy will hear me. Then I opened my mouth and screamed, immediately one of the doctors put his hand on my mouth. I felt an injection go through my side of my stomach.  
  
* Trunks *  
  
What was that noise? It sounded like if someone was in trouble. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could sense the girl's energy. She was different. Her blood. I smelled it. It smelled so sweet that I could almost taste it. Gosh what a voice.  
  
"Well majesty, you must be going," Jesse said with a rush.  
  
"No," I said. "Why did hear a scream?"  
  
"Maybe the girl so something crawling her room." He said.  
  
"What a lame excuse. The girl was in trouble and I know it," I said.  
  
"No, sir. She wasn't. She was scared of a bug. That's all," he said with a large gulp in his mouth.  
  
"I think I shall go talk to her," I said without any patient. "I will come back tomorrow night. Around 8:00 p.m., don't you dare lie to me again Jesse," I said and walked away.  
  
Whoa. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Oh well. By the way, sorry for the grammar. Everyone makes mistakes. Next chapter will be on Thursday or Friday. Well I'll let ya'll go.. CyaL8rz~!~ 


	5. Chapter 4- The Girl

Okay ppls. So what's up? I know ya'll wanted to read the next chapter quick. So as a extra bouns, I'll put it up today instead of this Friday. The next chapter will be on next Sunday. Gotta go.. cyal8rz~!~  
  
Chapter 4- The Girl  
  
Okay. Trunks is now gone home and he is thinking about something. But what?  
  
* Trunks *  
  
I kept hearing that scream in my head. Whose voice was that? That couldn't be #68. I got on bed and looked at my ceiling fan. The young lady's voice was ringing in my head. And she did have something else that was really different from all the other girls. I began to concentrate with my eyes close. Yes, I remember. I smelled it. It was her blood that was different. It was like if she was more human, but something else too. This was too weird. I think she might be 75% human. But what was the other 25%? I began to think and think, that was all I could do maybe do research. I got up from my bed and left my room, went straight to my office and sat on black leather chair. My computer is black also. Everything in my house is black. I even wore black. And turned on my computer. Since it's loading, I began to think about what I did today at the therapist center.  
  
* Jesse*  
  
Damn the prince. And why in the hell did his ki rise? What the hell is he? He couldn't be a saiyan. There was no way he can be a saiyan. I thought there was no such thing as saiyans. I began to think and lick my lips. I need Pan to lose her virginity to me. Damnit!  
  
* Pan *  
  
I heard the door slam right behind me. I had a basket on my left arm and the money in the basket. I need to go to the village to get food. I knew Jesse had a crush on me. I began to walk away from the big building. The build is in a forest. I walked through the huge forest and smiled. I walked towards the village. You have to be very careful in the forest. You don't know what kind of crazy people live here. I was look down at my bare feet. I didn't have shoes, so yeah you could see stains of my own blood on my feet. I had to watch were I was going or else. It was so dark in here. Inside the forest. I began to run with my head still down.  
  
* Trunks *  
  
I was on the Internet searching for people who are different. Then I found something interesting. A doctor wrote something on a paper.  
  
Name: Pan Chan.  
  
I click the paper picture to make it bigger and to read clearly. I looked through, then something in bold, black letters said: 75% human, 25% something else. Hmm, I thought. How weird. Then I saw a baby picture. Black eyes, black hair. Hmm. She reminds me of Gohan and Videl. She looked so cute. She had a big, beautiful smile. How cute. Then I thought, how bout if I go to the therapist website. I click the white box and typed in their web page. I clicked enter after typing the website. What? Error, Could not find web page. Then I looked to see if everything is right. Then I thought about the name therapist. I wrote it down a sheet of paper. I looked at the name very carefully. Suddenly I gasped. The girl that screamed. She wasn't yelling at a bug. They were…….  
  
Okay. The next chapter will be up on Sunday. This Sunday. Please review me on this chapter. Thankz. I'm glad ya'll like the story. If you don't like the story, please don't review me. Thanks. Pan2k.~!~ 


	6. Chapter 5- Nightmare

Hey ppls. Thanks for your reviews. I got one thing to say. I know ya'll are wondering if Prince Trunks will save Pan. Will I'm not going to say because it'll ruin the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- Nightmare  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I looked at the word. Why? Why would they do that to her? Questions were running through my head. I looked at the web page again. 'Error, Could not find web page' it said on the screen. Then I thought will Jesse is the boss. I clicked the search engine button and typed in the white box 'Jesse's Therapist Center in the Pitch Forest'. After that, I clicked enter. 'There was only one found 'Jesse's Therapist Center' it said in bold letters on the link. I put my cursor on the link and clicked in. I began to read the web page. There were more links on the bottom of the page. 'About Jesse's Therapy', 'Address', 'Comments' and a couple more things. Then I saw the word 'Names'. This should be interesting. I click the red link. Then it took me to another page. I scrolled down. The numbers were in order from least to greatest. Then I saw a name that caught my eye. I said slave #68. Slave? Slave? This pissed me off. But how come I didn't see her profile at the center? Oh well. Then I put my cursor on the link and click into it.  
  
* Jesse *  
  
Pan Chan is taking to long. Will I should update my web page. At least Prince Trunks. I stopped at the thought. He did have a computer. Shit. What the hell am I going to do? I'm just going to have to tell him a lie tomorrow. Hmm. Maybe I should tell him that Pan Chan is a psycho girl who wanted to kill herself. Yes, he should fall for that. Then I grinned. I think I know how to get Pan Chan back once Prince Trunks gets her. The thought was so easy. I have to talk to one of my men. Ah yes. This is too easy. Then I thought about my web page. Fuck. I forgot that I put slave #68. I should change it right away. Well when Pan Chan comes back I should let my men have the fun.  
  
*Pan Chan*  
  
I was thinking about that voice. It ran though my head lots of time. I was at the last thing that I needed. Finally, I wanted sleep. I was so tired. I bought the item and suddenly I ran back to the Jesse's center. I know somehow I took so long. Was it because of that guy's voice I was thinking about? No, it can't be. But yes, I want it to be.  
  
* Trunks *  
  
Slave? Then I clicked it.  
  
Slave #68  
  
Name: Pan Chan  
  
Parents: Can't say  
  
Taking in: At the age 3  
  
Taking out: never  
  
Race: Human  
  
What we do to her: TORTURE HER.  
  
TORTURE HER? I was very upset. Shit, I thought. Jesse is fucked up. I turned on my printer. Then I put my cursor on 'file', 'print' and clicked it. I heard the printer starting. I scrolled down and saw pictures of her. From age 3 to 19 years old. She's beautiful. No wonder Jesse lied to me twice. First he said that some guy took her, and then there was that scream from her. But she is so beautiful.  
  
~~~  
  
*Pan Chan *  
  
I got slapped on the face when I was on my bloody bed. They were hitting me like always. I didn't understand why this time. I tried to get up, but I was too weak. Then I heard his fingers snap making his men stop.  
  
"Will Pan Chan, why did you take so long at the village", I heard Jesse say with anger in his voice.  
  
I couldn't speak. A tear fell from my eye. I looked into Jesse's evil eyes. Eyes that were like if they can kill. I was so scared. I never been so scared in my life before. But I know I shouldn't be scared.  
  
"I don't know," I said with a shaky voice.  
  
Then I heard Jesse say, "Liar."  
  
He then again snapped his fingers and walked away. The guys began to torture me again. Then I felt my stomach begin to throb with pain. I knew they were punching my stomach. I decide it to close my eyes and just feel nothing but pain. I began to feel my body limp.  
  
"Pan Chan, open your eyes and stand up!," I heard from one of the guys.  
  
I opened my eyes. I barely could move. They stopped hitting me. I gently sat up. What are they going to do to me this time? Then I gently got up making myself stand up. Then one of the guys got behind me and hit his knee behind my back so hard that I passed out. Then I felt arms carrying my limp, weak, bloody body. This turned into a huge nightmare.  
  
~~~  
  
* Trunks *  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a nightmare. I wiped the sweat from my nightmare. I looked at the clock. 2:00 a.m. My dream wasn't very nice at all. It's was more like if I was like actually there at the scene. It was more like real. In my nightmare I saw Pan Chan getting rap with men. But men that were strong. Viewallex. I know it. Damn those viewallex. But at the scene, Jesse was there. I sat up and put my robe on. I stretched and remembered printing out Pan Chan's profile. But I don't remember if that was a dream or not. I hope it wasn't. I went straight to my office. I turned on the light, and then I walked to my desk. No, it wasn't a dream. Her profile was there on my desk. What a nightmare, I thought again. I shaked my head from side to side. I licked my lips, then I looked at Pan Chan's pictures. She is just too beautiful. I want her. I'll make her my princess. I smiled at the thought. I will not rush things. I yawned. I went back to my room and got under the warm covers. It was autumn. Then I fell into a peaceful dream with Pan Chan in it.  
  
Hope you liked the end of this chapter. So now ya'll get the idea about Trunks. But what about that plan that Jesse had? Whoa. Scary, that he will get Pan Chan back. Can't wait to read the next one? Please review me. Next chapter will be Friday. CyaL8rz~!~ Pan2k p.s. sorry for the bad grammar again! 


	7. Chapter 6- Blood

Hey ppls~!~ What's up? Well here's chapter 6. that's all I can say.  
  
Chapter 6- Blood  
  
* Jesse *  
  
I smiled at the plan. Once he gets a letter that I made up, he will have to go. It will say:  
  
Dear Prince Trunks,  
  
How are you doing? We need you to come see you. We met your parents already and enjoyed meeting them, and talking to them. I was glad that talk to them. We didn't have things in common though, but it was funny. I see you own Capsule Corp. We are satisfied to have your products here in France. Everyone is pleased. Your products sell a lot of things than ever. Please come to our hometown. We have to go.  
  
Thanks!  
  
King of France  
  
I smiled at the letter. I should work on it some more. It's pretty crappy at first, but hey I know I can do a lot better. Then I grab the black, leather whip and the blade, and went out of my office.  
  
~~~  
  
*Pan Chan*  
  
I woke up with a huge headache. My body was aching in pain. Where was I? I know I wasn't in my chamber. I tried to get up. I realized that I was chained on something. It felt like the floor. I gently move my back. Yes, it was floor. Why would I be chained on the floor? I looked around and saw nothing but pitch black. I was so confuse. Then I remembered what happened last night. They were torturing me like always. Nothing new. Then I heard the door up and saw light. I closed my eyes. Man, it had to be morning. I didn't enjoy the mornings nor the evenings. I couldn't help myself. Then I felt my stomach begin to ache in pain. Then I saw someone come in. Man it had to be Jesse. I didn't like him. He knew that already. I saw something in his hand. Actually I saw two things. One shined with the light. The other was dark. Then I gasped. If felt a tear come down from my eye.  
  
"Well Pan Chan, you ready to be whip? And how bout cut?," I heard Jesse ask.  
  
Then I spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"No Jesse, please don't. I'm too weak. I can't be whip. I can't even be cut," I said with a soft voice.  
  
Then he attacked me.  
  
*Trunks*  
  
I yawned when the morning came. My dream was pretty cool. I know I enjoyed it so much. On yeah. My dream kicked ass! I smiled as I thought about my dream. I got up quickly and ran straight to my office. I looked down at her profile. And smiled at her picture. She is beautiful. I think I'm falling in love. No, I can't. This is sudden. I can't, but then again I can. Today will be the day where I get to meet her. Yes. Then I ran to the shower. I have to talk to her. Then I smiled. I won't let her know that I'm the prince. She'll be surprise when I start talking to her. Everyone knows who I am. So that means she'll probably be surprise then faint. Yes! She'll be happy that I'm going to take her.  
  
* Pan *  
  
A drop of thick, blood slid from my lip. I was so weak. My body was in pain. Jesse stopped what he was doing. He then took off the chains and picked me up. I was bleeding. I couldn't help myself. A tear fell from my close eyes.  
  
"Argus," I heard Jesse say. "Open the door quickly. I have to put Pan on her bed."  
  
  
  
Argus? That was one of his men's name? Then he threw me on the floor. I heard them laugh. I coughed up blood. I tried to get up. Then I felt a foot on my back.  
  
"Don't even try. Your to damn weak remember?" Jesse said with an evil voice.  
  
I coughed again. Then I felt an injection going through my neck. All of a sudden I blacked out.  
  
~~  
  
* Trunks *  
  
I was at the building already. I can't wait to meet her. I rang the doorbell. Then I heard the door creak.  
  
"Well, well, well, why it isn't Prince Trunks," I heard Jesse say clapping his hands.  
  
"I want to talk slave #68," I said quickly and walking to another door.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Jesse said with a snap.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked.  
  
"Really. You can't. She's insane," I heard him say with another lame excuse.  
  
"I don't buy it," I said opening the door and walking straight in the hallway.  
  
Jesse walked right behind with a mad face. I grinned. Then I looked into the rooms. No one. It was too quiet. Then I saw something that caught my eye. Bars. Silver bars.  
  
~~  
  
*Jesse *  
  
Shit. He found the silver bars. This wasn't supposed to happen. No. Then I stepped in front of the prince.  
  
"No sir. I can't let you---," I said when he ran to the bars. I ran behind him. Then I smiled to myself. Of course he can't have her. She's bleeding.  
  
~~  
  
* Trunks *  
  
I ran to the silver bars. Then I stopped and looked into the horrible chamber. I gasped. She was lying there on a bloody bed. Her blood. Then I sensed it. Yes, it's true. She is 75% human and 25%. I smelled again. Oh shit. That blood smells so familiar!  
  
Well what did you think about this chappy? Wonder what is going to happen next. I'll let u go.. please review me! Next chapter will be up on Christmas Day~!~ 


	8. Chapter 7-Past N Present

So you ready for this chapter? This is where Trunks gets to meet Pan Chan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl. Hmm. I wonder what they are going to talk about? Maybe Pan's past?  
  
Chapter 7-Past & Present  
  
*Trunks *  
  
"Open the bars now!" I yelled.  
  
Jesse got the keys and opened the bars quickly. She was asleep. Then I saw her opening her eyes slowly. I looked at her ragged clothes. Oh my god! Then I remembered my nightmare. How could Jesse do something like this to her? I slowly walked in her chamber. She then sat up and moved herself quickly to the corner of her bed.  
  
"It's okay," I said walking up to a chair and moving it close to the bed.  
  
She was a shaking so bad. She had a lot of bloodstains on her legs, arms and just everywhere.  
  
"I want to talk to you," I said gently.  
  
She looked at me. Gosh she is just beautiful. Thank god that they didn't hurt her beauty.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I looked up and gasped. He was so beautiful. His hair was lavender and his eyes. His eyes were pure water blue. Gosh they were so beautiful. He's even beautiful himself. His body was muscles, but not to bulky. His clothes were all black. Black baggy pants, with a black tank top, and a black jacket. He reminded me of Blade the movie when we saw it here in the therapist center. I just couldn't help myself. He looked like a guy I can trust. But I'm not too sure.  
  
He reached out his hand. I can't shake his hand. My wrist stained my hand with my own blood. But I had to anyways. I reached out and shook his hand carefully.  
  
"Well, I want to ask you a couple of questions," he said turning to Jesse.  
  
"Jesse go to your office please and stay there until I go in," the guy said.  
  
"Yes sir," Jesse said and left.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I turned and looked at her. I smiled.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" I asked with a smile.  
  
She looked at me.  
  
"No, sir, I don't. I'm sorry," she said putting her head down.  
  
I was in shock. She didn't know who I was.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked another question.  
  
"I'm sure," she said quietly.  
  
"Well Pan Chan, I'm surprised," I said.  
  
She looked at me in a shock.  
  
"How did you know my name sir?" She asked gently.  
  
I thought of what she said. She said sir.  
  
"Please, call me Trunks," I said still staring into her eyes.  
  
"Yes.. Trunks," she said.  
  
"Pan Chan. I know your name because I read your profile over the internet, although I was surprised that the doctor didn't put your parent's names. And yes you are human, right?" I said waiting for her reply.  
  
"Yes. Trunks. My name is Pan Chan. And well about that human thing, I'm 75% human. I just can't figure out what's the 25% blood in me," she said.  
  
"Please tell how you got here," I said leaning on the chair, watching her.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
Oh gosh. I don't think I can. But he said please. He knows his manners. I smiled and looked at him. Gosh, he is gorgeous. But why did he decide to talk to me. I thought he would choose some other like Marron also known as Moran. I giggled in my head.  
  
"Trunks, as you wish, I shall tell you how I got here. Here into the center," I said not taking my eyes off of his.  
  
"Please do," he said getting up and sitting on the bed. I stayed away from him.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"When I was three years old, my parents were going on a vacation for only one week. After that, my father told me, before he left, that once he and mom come home, that we would start sparring. So after saying goodbyes, I went into my house and into my room. My dad had a baby sitter take care of me. So I went to my room, like I said, and got on my bed and fell asleep. Well after sleeping, I woke up because the baby sitter was calling my name quietly and then suddenly." I stopped. I didn't want to talk about it. I looked down.  
  
"Yes?" I heard him whisper softly with a sad tone.  
  
I a tear ran down my eye.  
  
"She.. she." I said sobbing now.  
  
"She hit me in the back of my neck, with a flashlight," I said crying, putting my head in my hands.  
  
"Oh dear," he said still with a sad tone. He put his hand on my hands. I stopped crying. I could tell my eyes were red.  
  
"But this happened when I was three years old which is now 16 years ago," I said bringing my knees to my hurtful chest. I laid my head on my knees looking at him.  
  
He wiped the tears away from my face. His hand was so warm and gently. He looked right into my eyes. He smiled.  
  
"Pan Chan, I have two more questions to ask you," he said, now caressing my face.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Yes sir," I said politely.  
  
"Are you a. uh," he stuttered.  
  
"Virgin?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes," he said blushing.  
  
"Yes, I am. I would never my virginity to Jesse. And if I did, he would see all my dreams," I said.  
  
"What do you mean he would see all your dreams?" he asked confused.  
  
"Well, once you lose your virginity to a viewallex, they get to lust you, and see your dreams. Why do you think they are called viewallex? Well they view-all- when you have -ex with them. You get the point? It rhymes with ex," I said after finishing.  
  
"Ooooooh, now I get it," Trunks said getting mad.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
"Now one more question," I said.  
  
Gosh, she is beautiful.  
  
"Yes, Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"You won't believe me when I tell you this," she said softly looking down again.  
  
"Please Pan Chan. I have to know," I said with a beg. "Your blood smells so familiar, that it smells like my master -----" I added and then stopped.  
  
She took another deep breath. I could tell she had a hard time breathing.  
  
"My parents are Videl and.. Gohan," she said starting to cry again.  
  
Hope you like this chapter since now Trunks is getting answers from Pan. Please review me~!~ Thanks~!~ Next chapter will be up Jan 1, 2002~!~ Merry Christmas~!~!~!~ 


	9. Chapter 8- Your Mine

Hey ppls~!~ I hope you like this chapter~!~ CyaL8rz~!~  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- Your Mine  
  
* Trunks*  
  
I was in shock when she said that. I smelled her blood just in case she wasn't lying. No, she is telling the truth. My master is her father. Wow! Now I know why Gohan is quiet. He missed his daughter, Pan Chan, so much. I felt happiness around me. Yes, I will make her my princess, but not right now. I should consider her my princess, not my slave.  
  
"Pan Chan, I'm going to go ahead and go to Jesse's office. I need to talk to him about something," I said quickly. Then I ran out of her chamber quickly. Yes, I thought with excitement.  
  
~~  
  
*Jesse *  
  
I heard the door slam open loud that the door came off. I gulped. Then I saw Trunks walk in with a smile face. I wonder what he was smiling about. Then I thought about Pan Chan. Hopefully he wouldn't want her because she is mine! She's mine, I thought in my head and then smiled back at him.  
  
  
  
"May I help with you something?" I asked standing up with my arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah. I want her Jesse. I will buy her from you," he said with a tone that scared me.  
  
"Uhh, I'm afraid that I can't let you Trunks," I said quickly.  
  
"Oh and why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because she's mine! She's my girl! Not yours! She's been in here longer and now she belongs to me," I said making him think that she wasn't a virgin.  
  
Then he smirked at me.  
  
"How could she be yours, if she is still a virgin?" he shot back at me.  
  
Shit, I thought. I got caught.  
  
"Fine, take her sir. I think she could be a good fuck for you," I said with a mad tone.  
  
"I don't fuck like you. I'm still a virgin myself looking for a mate," he said back.  
  
I threw him her profile. He caught it with one hand and ran out the office. Shit, I thought again. He forgot to pay me.  
  
"Trunks!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes Jesse?  
  
"I'll do anything to get her back!" I yelled with a grin.  
  
"I would like to see you try," he said and then left with her profile in his hands.  
  
~~  
  
* Trunks *  
  
I ran to her chamber. I think she is asleep. Then I stopped. Yes, she is asleep. Then I looked down at her. I gently picked her up. Oh yeah, I got my woman, I thought happily. Then I flew out of her chamber, breaking the ceiling and going straight home.  
  
~~  
  
* Pan*  
  
I gently got up. I was still in pain from stomach and well, basically my whole body. I looked down and gasped. I was in a bed with very comfortable sheets. Where was I? Am I dreaming? God, please don't let this be a dream. I want to stay away from the pain I've been thru. I sat up. Then I heard the door creaked. I gasped. I looked at the direction of the door. Then a light shone. I blinked. I wonder who could it be. Then the person peeked in. I smiled. It was Trunks. But what was I doing here? I took a deep breath.  
  
"Ah, your up. I made you a special meal, since it's already in the evening," he said with a smile.  
  
I was surprised. The food smelled so good. I licked my lips. He came to me and sat next to me.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks," I said with manners and my heart beating fast.  
  
"Your welcome, Pan," he said to me with that same smile. "Umm, Pan Chan," he started say.  
  
"Yes?" I asked quietly looking into his beautiful eyes.  
  
He started back. We just stayed there. Staring at each other. Into each other's eyes. Gosh. Then we got closer and closer and then I stopped. I can't kiss him. Look at me. I look horrible.  
  
"Uhh, yes sir?" I asked again.  
  
"Oh," he shook his head from side to side and stopped.  
  
"Will you come with me? We have to get some clothes. We don't want you to be in ragged old clothes, right?" he asked.  
  
I took a deep breath. Finally I get new clothes. I smiled.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
We were so close. I could of just went straight for it. Damn it! I thought.  
  
"Yes sir. I would go with Trunks," I heard her answer.  
  
I smiled again.  
  
"Well we better go to the mall before it closes," I said and got up. She then got slowly. She put her hand on her stomach. I wonder why.  
  
"Can I see something?" I asked quietly.  
  
She gulped.  
  
"Yes, you can," she replied.  
  
I got on my knees.  
  
And gently picked up her ragged shirt from her hand.  
  
~~  
  
* Pan *  
  
What does he think he's doing? He got on his knees and picked up my ragged shirt. I quickly pulled it down and kneeled down. I began to shake.  
  
"Pan Chan, I won't hurt you. Please, let me see it," he said softly making a puppy face.  
  
I nod my head up and down. I picked up my shirt and closed my eyes.  
  
"Oh Pan Chan," I heard him say and gasped.  
  
He gently put his cold hand on my stomach. I gasped and began to felt pain. I closed my eyes.  
  
"Trunks. Please. It hurts," I said, as a tear came down from my eye.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he quickly said, taking his hand away from my stomach.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
Why? Why her, god? I took my hand off her stomach as I saw a tear left from her eye. Gosh, look what Jesse did to her stomach. I know, maybe I can ask Dende to help. Yeah, I should be able to do that. And then I should take her to mall.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan*  
  
"Okay Pan Chan," I heard Dende say.  
  
I laid down on the cold floor. I was above Earth. It was nice and quiet here on Dende's place. I closed my eyes and felt something going around me. It felt warm. Trunks was looking down at me and holding my hand with his cold hand. I didn't understand the coldness from him. What is he? Then I didn't feel the warmness anymore. It was gone.  
  
"Okay Pan Chan. Your done. Oh by the way, here is a senzu bean. It'll help," I heard Dende say.  
  
I opened my eyes, and got up, but fell. Trunks caught me.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan Chan," I heard Trunks say. "But Dende couldn't be able to heal your stomach. Although everything in your body and on your body healed up."  
  
I nod my head up and down in understand.  
  
"Thank you Dende," I said quietly and shaking his hand.  
  
"Your Welcome," he said letting go and smiled.  
  
Then Trunks picked me up with his left arm behind my knees and the other on my back. I nuzzled my nose on Trunk's cold neck. I wish he wasn't so cold. Then something hit me. Could he be a vampire? Then I smiled. Yes, god. Please let him be a vampire. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
She nuzzled her nose on my neck. I smiled. Then I looked down at her and found her asleep. I took a deep breath. Then I whispered in her ear:  
  
"Your mine, Pan Chan. Forever."  
  
Then I flew towards the mall with a smile.  
  
Wow! He really loves Pan Chan, huh? Please Review me on the Chappy. Review please~!~ Next Chapter will be Tuesday. Sorry for bad Grammer~!~ 


	10. Chapter 9- Your Highness?

Hey ppls~!~ What's up? Now you are beginning to realize that the story is more like dreamlike, and now I don't put to much details? Well, your gonna have to keep reading more, then you'll understand why the story is called dream.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Your Highness?  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I landed on the ground and nuzzled my cold nose on her neck. God, I wish she knew what I was. Half human, half vampire. I smelled her blood. I got a kick out of it and licked my lips. Her blood smelled like strawberries. I licked my lips again. Yes, it is true. She is telling me the truth about her past. Yes, she has saiyan blood. I smiled to myself. I nuzzled my cold nose again on her neck. She quietly opened her eyes. Then she smiled at me.  
  
"Good evening Pan Chan," I said with a smile and putting her feet on the ground.  
  
"Good evening Trunks," she said with delight and putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Still hurting?" I asked with a puppy face.  
  
"Ya. I am. I wish Jesse and his pals never tortured me. Look at my stomach. I bet no one can heal it," she said looking away.  
  
"Well at least everything in your body and on your body healed up," I said trying to cheer her up.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, anyways. We are here at the mall," I started to say.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. She began to shiver.  
  
"C'mon, before the mall closes," I said taking her hand gently inside.  
  
~~  
  
* Pan Chan *  
  
I was picking out the clothes and trying them on. The two women are so nice. But they kept telling Trunks, 'yes your highness'. I didn't understand why. Maybe he's famous. I wonder when I'm going to meet the Prince. Trunks looks like a prince big time. I took a deep breath as I but the dark purple skirt on with my dark purple spaghetti strap on. Then I came out of the little room. Trunks was sitting down on a chair. He smiled.  
  
"Well?" I asked softly.  
  
"Hmm. Well what do you think?" he said weirdly.  
  
"Naa," we both said together.  
  
We both laughed. Then Trunks brought me something that I thought it was so beautiful. It was a black skirt with silver glitter, with two slits on each side. And the top was a black tube top with silver glitter. I looked at him. He was smiling so badly. I giggled. I knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Here, try this on," he said blushing.  
  
"Pervert," I whispered in his ear.  
  
He grinned at me.  
  
"Yeah. Well." he said putting a hand behind his head. "Sometimes."  
  
I giggled again.  
  
"Only you," he said quickly.  
  
"What?" I asked. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly turning into a cherry.  
  
"Bad boy," I said entering the room and closing the door. I took off the clothes that I had on. I put a black strapless bra on, and a black thong. Oh, trunks didn't know I had to wear this kind of stuff. But this is what Jesse and his pals gave us. I told you they were perverts. I looked down and put the skirt on. The slits were two inches from my hips. I gasped as I saw myself. My stomach.  
  
"Trunks," I said opening the door.  
  
"Yes?" he said coming to the door.  
  
"Get in," I whispered pulling him inside and locking the door.  
  
"Huh?" he asked confused.  
  
"It's my stomach," I started to say. "I can't wear this," I said with a tear coming down.  
  
"Oh Pan Chan. Your beautiful," he said. "But yes, your stomach."  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I was at the register buying Pan Chan's clothes. Pan was in the room putting on new clothes.  
  
"Anything else, your highness?" the employee said.  
  
"Yeah. How about a navy blue, black, dark purple, dark green and red.. thongs," I said with a grin.  
  
The employee did a sweat drop. She felt embarrassed. I laughed.  
  
"You're joking, right your highness?" she asked.  
  
"No, I am not," I answered her.  
  
Then she nodded.  
  
"That'll be $455.78, your highness," she said.  
  
I gave her the money. Then the door opened and out came Pan Chan. I smiled. She was wearing black tight pants with a sweater that was light green and light purple. I smiled. Then the employee gave me the bag. Pan Chan and got some bags. She smiled at me.  
  
"There you go your highness," the employee said.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan Chan *  
  
There we go again. What's up with that 'your highness'? I don't understand. Oh well. Maybe I'll ask him when we get to his palace. I thought of what I just said right now. Palace? Why did I thought of that?  
  
  
  
Uh oh, is Pan Chan realizing something about Trunks? Does she know? Well gotta keep on reading a few more chapters. ~!~ CyaL8rz~!~ Next Chapter is due on Friday. Pan2k~!~ 


	11. Chapter 10-Lies

Instead of putting this chapter on Friday, I decided to put it up today since I start school tomorrow. Well have fun. Next chapter will be up Friday. I promise.  
  
Chapter 10- Lies  
  
*Pan Chan *  
  
I kept thinking about the 'your highness'. I was confused. Then I stopped walking. Trunks saw this and turned to me.  
  
"Pan Chan, you okay? You look confused." I heard Trunks say with a worried face.  
  
"Huh? Oh… nothing," I said looking down.  
  
Trunks knew something was up.  
  
~~  
  
* Trunks *  
  
"Oh yes there is Pan Chan. Please tell me," I said putting a cold hand under her chin.  
  
"Huh? Oh. I just can't figure out why the employees kept saying 'your highness'?," she asked.  
  
I did an anime drop. Would should I say? I can't tell her yet that I'm a prince. I know.  
  
"Well Pan Chan, you have a lot to know. I do look like the Prince.," I began to say. I knew I was going to hate myself for this. I knew I was going to tell her a bunch of lies. I felt heartbroken.  
  
"The Prince looks exactly like me. It's weird. I know. People get us confused. They tell us if are twins. We say no. Him and I are best friends," I said.  
  
She looked up. "Oh I see," she said with a smile.  
  
"So do you think I'll be able to meet the Prince?" she asked looking into my eyes.  
  
You already have, I thought.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, the Prince has met you already, and he'll do anything to take you away from me," I said with another lie.  
  
"Huh? Now I'm even more confused. How could I meet the Prince in just a snap? And by the way, what's his name?" she continued to ask more.  
  
I gulped and did an anime drop.  
  
"Well my best friend, never mentions his name to anyone. They just call him Prince," I said.  
  
Damn it!! I thought. Shit! I'm in big trouble. But I will tell her the truth. I will. Once we go to that ball.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan Chan *  
  
We got to his house. He opened the door and closed the door quickly. It began to snow. I smiled. We went straight to my room. We put all the clothes on the bed. I then gasped. How did these other thongs get in the bag?  
  
"Trunks." I said picking up the thongs.  
  
I knew I only got one but not so many.  
  
"Yes?" he asked when he turned to me. He then blushed.  
  
"What are these doing in here?" I asked with a confuse look on my face.  
  
"I... uh…," he started to say.  
  
"It's okay," I said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back. We began to cut the tags off the clothes and put them away. Suddenly I felt weak. I fell on the floor. Trunks ran to me.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but my stomach. It still hurts." I said with a tear coming down.  
  
He gently picked me up and laid me on the bed. I looked into his eyes. They sparkled.  
  
"You better rest. I should be finishing putting the clothes away," he said taking my black boots off. I put my hand on my stomach. He gently put the covers on me. I cuddled. Suddenly I felt asleep.  
  
~~  
  
*Jesse *  
  
Damn it! I thought. I should've never let Prince Trunks have her. I slammed the fist on my desk hard making a huge hole.  
  
"Sir, someone is here to see you," Argus said.  
  
"Oh really? Who?" I asked without patience.  
  
Argus opened the door.  
  
I smiled. She's back. Then I grinned evilly. I just had the right plan on how to get Pan Chan back to me and make her my mate.  
  
"Well hello Marron," I said with happiness.  
  
"Hello Jesse," she said taking her blue hair off and her nose off. I was surprised. All this time she wore a disguised. I grinned again. She's a blonde with no nose. I tried not to laugh. So I had to laugh in my head.  
  
"Marron? What happened to you?" I asked.  
  
"My name isn't spelled Marron. It's spelled Maron," she said with a grin.  
  
"Well Maron, what do you want?" I asked with my eyes closed and my arms folded.  
  
"Prince Trunks. I want Prince Trunks," she said with desperate.  
  
"So you lied to me?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
"I had to. I'm sorry. But is Pan Chan here?" she asked.  
  
"Pan Chan? Why do wish to speak to her? You know and I know you hate her," I said.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"Will it seems to me that you missed her. Pan Chan is now Trunks slave," I said.  
  
~~  
  
*Maron *  
  
What? I thought. This can't be.  
  
"Do you have a plan on how to get rid of Pan Chan away from Trunks?" I asked with a mad look on my face.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"Since I'm the Prince of the Viewallex, yes I do. And an evil one too," he said with a evil smirk.  
  
"Prince? You lied to us then," I said.  
  
"Oh no I didn't. You're not thinking straight. I've kept it a deep secret," he said.  
  
  
  
Eek! What is going here? What is the plan all about? Well gotta read more. CyaL8rz~!~  
  
Please review me on this one. Friday.  
  
Pan2k~!~ 


	12. Chapter 11- Pan is...

Chapter 11-Pan is….  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I watched her sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful as a little angel from heaven. My heart melted into little pieces. I smiled. Then I thought of her parents Gohan and Videl. They have explaining to do. I shall eat with my parents and the with the royal vampire saiyans. I grinned. I kissed Pan Chan on the forehead and instantly went into my office. I grabbed the papers of her and put it in my black jacket. I suddenly left.  
  
~~  
  
*Vegeta *  
  
"Ah, boy. You're here," I said.  
  
"Dad," he said.  
  
"C'mon in. Everyone is at the table," I said showing the way into the room where the royal vampire saiyans and their wives sat.  
  
I know my little girl, which is Trunks sister, is with Goten. Goten really does take care of Bra.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I was starving. I licked my lips. I could smell the food. But I decided not to eat since Gohan had some explaining to do. I sat down on the black chair, just like everyone else did.  
  
"So son, what have you been up to?" my mother asked.  
  
"Talking to a girl," I said.  
  
"Oh, really?" My best friend Goten said.  
  
Goten and Gohan were both have saiyans, sons of Goku and Chichi, and Gohan with his wife, Videl. Goten is with my little sister Bra. I was the only vampire saiyan Prince on the table without a mate. It made me feel so bad.  
  
"Describe," I heard Gohan say with a serious tone. Yes he is my master since he taught me how to become a super saiyan.  
  
"Well, she was raised in 16 years at the therapist center. The girl took her in at the age 3. Now she is 19 years old, with beautiful onyx hair and eyes. She's about 5'4" or 5'5" tall. She looks like an angel from heaven every time she sleeps. Oh yeah, she's 75% human and 25% saiyan," I said.  
  
Vegeta and Goku spit out there blood drink.  
  
"How?? Impossible!" I heard my father yelled.  
  
I looked at Gohan.  
  
"You have some explaining to do Gohan," I said eyeing Gohan very carefully.  
  
"Is this true son? You did have a daughter, right?" I heard Goku say.  
  
Gohan stood very quietly.  
  
"I didn't know I had a niece," Goten said with mad tone.  
  
"By the way Trunks, what is her name?" I heard my little sister ask.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Pan… Pan Chan," I said with a smirk and crossing my arms.  
  
"That's a lie!" I heard Gohan yelled slamming the table with his hands. "Our daughter could never survive after being kidnapped. When Videl and I left to go on vacation, everything was perfectly fine. Until when we came back I was going to train Pan Chan, but it was too late. We opened the door to our house and everything was trashed and torn down. I was surprised. Then the baby sitter was bleeding. We called the cops and ambulance. So we spent 2 years looking for our little baby, but we never found her," Gohan said crying.  
  
"That's not true. Your daughter is alive. Your daughter was never kidnapped. She was taken from the babysitter. The babysitter took her in the therapist center and they tortured her," I said and stood up.  
  
Everyone was looking at me. Gohan wiped the tears away.  
  
"You mean Jesse's Therapist Center? But I thought he helped girls, not torture them," Gohan asked confused.  
  
"Here is her profile," I said taking it out of my black jacket. I tossed to Gohan. Gohan grabbed it with one hand. He opened it. Videl was very quiet. I could tell she didn't feel like talking. Then they both gasped.  
  
"Which reminds me, if she is has 25% saiyan, why doesn't she act like one? And why isn't she a vampire?" I asked.  
  
"Saiyan women and human women beings are never born vampire," I heard my father say.  
  
But why, I thought. I turned to Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks for not believing you, but please take good care of her. I don't Pan Chan to know that we still exist," Gohan said.  
  
I nodded my head up and down and left.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan chan *  
  
I woke up sweating. Then I thought of Trunks. He wasn't in my room. I got up, but laid back down. My stomach. But I wasn't going to let it stomach me. I got up again feeling a lot of pain. I ran out my room.  
  
"Trunks?" I asked.  
  
I ran downstairs.  
  
"Trunks?" I asked again getting scared.  
  
My heart began to beat fast. Where was he?  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I fell fast to my house. Then I opened the door and I saw Pan Chan sitting by the fireplace shivering. She didn't turn to me.  
  
I closed the door. And flew behind her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
She got up and hugged me. I hugged back.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" I asked with worry.  
  
"Well now I am. I was worried about you," she said quietly.  
  
I gently unwrapped my arms from her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked with confused. I laid down on the couch. I tapped my hand on my lap. She smiled.  
  
"Sir, I don't know," she asked.  
  
I smiled back her.  
  
"C'mon. Don't be shy," I said.  
  
She got in between my legs and cuddled with me with her back on my chest. I grabbed the blanket and covered both of us. I wrapped my arms around her stomach carefully. Then she closed her eyes. I touched her angelic face with my cold hand.  
  
"Soon you will know soon, my princess," I whispered softly in her ear.  
  
~~  
  
*Maron *  
  
"That's not an evil plan. That's a very good plan. But it's not evil. I was excepting a monster taking Brat Chan away from my Prince Trunks or to make it evil…" I paused then crossed my arms and smirked evilly.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked excited.  
  
"How bout killing her?" I said.  
  
Then Jesse smirked showing fangs. Very long fangs. I would say about two inches.  
  
"We would see about that," he said and then attacked me. He pinned me on the wall and bit me on the neck. I just moaned. What was he? A vampire? But now I know where he's getting it from. The plan would work. Yes, it would.  
  
What do you think of the chappy? Please review me~!~ Pan2k  
  
Next chapter: Wednesday. 


	13. Chapter 12- Gentle Touch

Now ya are probably asking ya'll self when is Pan Chan's stomach gonna heal right?  
  
Chapter 12-Gentle Touch  
  
*Pan *  
  
I woke up and gasped. I was still in Trunks arms. So cold still. But why? I still think it's that vampire stuff. But I'm loving it. I grinned. I looked up to see him. He was fast asleep. I didn't want to disturb him. I began to kiss his neck. Something in me was driving me crazy. I didn't know what it was, but the feeling was so damn good.  
  
Then I felt his hand trailing down my stomach. He began to put it in my panties and he stopped. Then I stopped. He opened his eyes. And then he grinned. He pulled his hand away from my panties. He began to kiss my neck. I cuddled back with him. I was just loving it. He's so bad! I thought. I closed my eyes. I was in love. No, I am in love. God, please let him be the prince of my dreams.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks*  
  
I was kissing her neck with passion. I was in love. Yes, I am. I knew what she wanted. But she still doesn't know that I'm the prince. I closed my eyes. I felt my fangs grow. I began to tease her neck with my fangs. Then she began to moan lightly. She began to kiss my neck again. God, let her love me back, please.  
  
~~  
  
* Jesse *  
  
I began to think about Pan Chan so much now. I wonder how she'd look without her bruises, and her bruised, deep cut stomach. And then her beautiful body. Without any bad situations she'd be perfect for me. But I had to do it. I should've fucked her even she was saying no to me, but then again she wouldn't be moaning and calling my name and saying all those things.  
  
I looked up. Last night I fucked Maron. I just used her. Her dream was about her and Prince Trunks. I hated it. I hate him. I hate his parents. I hate them all. Then I began to think of my plan. I smiled. Yes, poor Pan Chan. Since I can't have you, you'll die! I thought.  
  
~~  
  
*Maron *  
  
Jesse was up. It was morning. I could tell he hated mornings. Poor him and lucky me. I shall have Prince Trunks. I shall have him and I can't wait to have Pan Chan dead. D-E-A-D. DEAD! I Laughed.  
  
"What's so funny Maron?" I heard Jesse growl.  
  
"Oh the plan. I can't wait to you'll kill Pan Chan," I said.  
  
He smiled down at me and kissed me. I kissed him back. I took a deep breath. I got up and went to take a shower. Then Jesse got up and followed me.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I opened my eyes. I looked down. Pan Chan was gone. Huh? That's impossible. I got up and ran to the kitchen. She was there cooking. I smiled. Whew, I thought. I walked right behind her, and gently wrapped my arms around her stomach. I smiled. She gasped and turned around. She smiled.  
  
"I'm cooking you know," she said with a smile.  
  
She had that beautiful, angelic face. My heart melted. I smiled back at her.  
  
"Was it a dream that you were umm, you know?" she began to ask.  
  
"No, it was a dream. I was touching and kissing you, Pan Chan. I'm sorry for what I did," I said unwrapping my arms around her and looking down. I turned around and walked to the table. I pulled a chair out and sat down. Pan Chan was staying there in shock. Then she slowly walked up to me.  
  
She knelt down and smiled. She then began to touch my face. Was it her turn? Her turn to tease me? I picked her up and let her sit on my lap. I began to wrap my arms around her waist gently again.  
  
"You know, if the prince finds out if we are um, how should I say?" she asked thinking.  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"The prince knows already. He knows everything about you, but wants to know more still. He still wants you, but is afraid to ask you because if he asks you that question, that one question, you'll probably say no," I said carefully not to ask the question since I'm the prince and she does not know.  
  
"And what question will that be?" she asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"He told me not to say because I told him that I'll keep it a secret," I said.  
  
"Huh?" she asked confusedly. "I mean you tell me that I've met the prince and that he looks like you and stuff, so how does he know that you were touching me and kissing me? It doesn't make sense. How do I know that you aren't the prince when the more you tell me, I'm beginning to put little pieces together, like a puzzle?" she asked.  
  
Because I am the prince, I thought quickly. I knew I had to make up something quick. I began to smell something burning. She quickly got up and turned off the stove. She opened the cabinet and grabbed two color black plates. I licked my lips. I was starving. I wonder what time is it. I looked at the black clock. 11:00 a.m. she walked to the table and set the two plates down.  
  
I got up and went to the refrigerator. I grabbed the orange juice, opened the lid and poured it into two glasses. I closed the lid and put the orange juice. The food smelled so delicious. I was very hungry. Hmm. Maybe I should order 10 pizzas for tonight.  
  
"Pan Chan, would like pizza tonite?" I asked.  
  
She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I would, although, I wonder how it would taste like. I heard it is GOOD!" she squeaked.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Yeah it is. Although I order like 10 pizzas," I said.  
  
"10 pizzas? Why? Having a party tonite?" she asked looked at me and beginning to eat.  
  
"Uh, no party. I eat all 10 pizzas by myself," I said.  
  
She sweatdrop. I could she felt embarrassed. This time I giggled.  
  
~~  
  
* Pan Chan *  
  
We were on the beach in the night time. It was 7:00 p.m. Trunks kept catching me every time I ran. We laughed. It was so funny, although the beach was very, very far from home. He flew me to the beach were it had a nice breeze. It was cold were he lived. Then he picked me up and threw me in the warm, I wrapped my arms around him not letting go, with him getting splashed. He knew not to take me to the deep, because of what happened when I told him.  
  
"Hey Pan Chan, we should be getting home, I want to eat those pizzas," he said rubbing his stomach. I giggled.  
  
"Yeah we should, I need a shower now," I said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah me too," he said with a grin.  
  
And with that he flew me back to his place in his arms with gently touch.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I will like the next chapter. Trunks and Pan finally… whoops can say. Grins. Please review me. I'm getting hungry now. LOL~!~  
  
Pan2k 


	14. Chapter 13- Pizza & A Kiss

Hey ppls. I hope you like this chapter. It's just Trunks and Pan Chan. Just them. No one else~!~  
  
Chapter 13-Pizza & A Kiss  
  
*Trunks *  
  
"I would like an order of 10 boxes of pizzas please, with every topping," I said over the phone. I finished taking a shower and Pan Chan was her turning the shower. I heard her giggled. She made me aroused when she said that "She knew I wanted to" in my ear. Damn. Then I smiled.  
  
~~  
  
* Pan Chan*  
  
I washing my body and careful to wash my stomach. It still hurts. I finished washing my hair with Trunks shampoo. He knew tomorrow we would go grocery shopping. My stomach started to growl. I was very hungry. Pizza and a movie sounded great. I smiled to myself. Trunks was a being a little pervert when he told me about him wanting to a shower with me. I knew he get aroused when I whispered into his ear. I finished washing my body.  
  
I got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. The towel was short. I opened the closet and saw nothing but black towels. Was that his favorite color or something? Everything the house was black. Oh well. Maybe I'll find out later. I wrapped the towel around my body. The towel went to a couple of a inches from my hips. I blushed. But you couldn't see my womanhood. You could only see it.. wait what am I thinking now? Now I'm being the pervert one. I started giggled. Trunks will really get arouse we he sees me like this.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I grinned as Pan came out. I grinned even more.  
  
"What?" she asked playfully.  
  
Oh, so she wants to play, huh, I thought. Will two can play that game. I grinned at the thought.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just admiring you WET body," I said playing back.  
  
Then I pinned her to the wall gently. She smiled. I smiled down at her. I could see that the towel was too short. I kneeled down.  
  
"Mind if I take a peek?" I said.  
  
"Quit it peeping Tom," she playfully. Then she giggled.  
  
"Please?" I said, making a puppy face and playing our in between joke.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell," she thought and said.  
  
"Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease?" I said making my face really go puppy.  
  
"Wanna see? Come and catch me," she said and ran.  
  
Quickly I got in front of her.  
  
"Too fast for you Pan?" I said with a smirk.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Um, yeah," was all she could say. Then she ran to her room.  
  
Damn, I was close. I heard the door click. I knew she locked it. I smirked. Then I heard the drawers open. I knew she was naked and was beginning to get into warm, comfortable clothes. Then I heard the door bell rang. I smiled. Pizza is here.  
  
"Hey Pan Chan, pizza has arrived," I yelled.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in sec," she said with happiness.  
  
Then I ran downstairs, opened the door, grabbed all 10 boxes of pizzas, paid the delivery man, and set all 10 boxes on the table where the couch, and fireplace was at. I smiled. I grabbed two movies. Hmm. Blade or The Matrix. Which should I choose? I know, I should as Pan Chan. Then I heard the door creak. She was done. She came out of her and came downstairs. I have very good hearing. Then I grinned at she was wearing. So beautiful.  
  
I was sitting on the couch with my legs on the couch. So basically my whole body was on the couch. She smiled at me. She was wearing black spaghetti strap, with black sweatpants. I smiled. I was wearing black sweatpants and a black tank top.  
  
"Hope you can catch me," she said with a grin.  
  
"What?" I asked. Then she ran to me and jumped.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan Chan *  
  
I gasped at what he was wearing when I was walking down the stairs. Then I smiled. He was wearing the same thing. Well almost. We were both wearing black sweatpants.  
  
"Hope you can catch me," I said with a grin.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Then I ran to him and jumped. He smiled at me and caught with me his hands on my waist. I smiled. He licked his lips. Then he looked me at up and down with a huge grin.  
  
"I like that spaghetti strap," he said playfully.  
  
"Stop looking at my breasts," I said knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"WHAT?" he asked with confusing.  
  
"Naw, I'm just kidding Trunks," I said laughing.  
  
He then started laughing. Then I cuddled him in his arms.  
  
"Pan Chan, choose one. Blade or The Matrix?" he asked me, holding both movies up to me.  
  
"Hmm. I have seen Blade at the therapist center. And The Matrix, I haven't seen it yet," I said thinking.  
  
"How about Blade?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I do love vampires," I said with a smile.  
  
He grinned at me.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
Wow, she loves vampires. That means, she will fall in love with me. Will not yet of course. Once I tell her the truth, she'll want me. I smiled at the thought. Then I grabbed two boxes of pizza. I gave a box to Pan.  
  
"Thank you Trunks," she said with a smile.  
  
"Your welcome, precious," I said with a smile.  
  
"Huh?" she asked confused.  
  
Huh, I thought. What did I say? Oh shit, I said precious to her. I gulped. Then I put the tape in the VCR with my powers, and grabbed the remote, turned on the T.V. and pushed play. She smiled.  
  
"You know, I wonder how pizza tastes like," she said with a sadness tone.  
  
That's right. I remembered. She only ate carrots, and bread with water everyday.  
  
"Tastes delicious," I said.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. The movie was starting. I opened the first box and took a piece. I was hungry. Then she took a piece from her box. She took a bite. I looked at her. Then she light up. She smiled.  
  
"It's so good," she said with a squeak.  
  
I laughed after at her. She finished quickly. Poor Pan Chan. Then we looked at each other. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Trunks," she said.  
  
"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but for what?" I asked with confuse.  
  
"Well," she said putting the pizza down, and licking her lips from the tomato sauce. "For doing this. You helped me. You took me out of the therapist center. How could I ever repay you?" she asked.  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
"You can repay me, by…"I started to say when I felt her lips on mine. I blinked. Then I smiled at kissed her back. Yes, she is in love with me. Then she broke the kiss. She blushed. I could feel myself turning red.  
  
"Sorry for that Trunks," she said looking down.  
  
Then I gently grabbed her wrist and put the pizza down. I was still hungry of course. I gently pulled her to me and kissed her with passion and sweetness, although we could taste the pizza inside our mouths. Then we broke the kiss, catching our breaths. She smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
The she put her body in between my legs. I smiled. I kissed her on the neck. She giggled. She's ticklish. I smiled. She kissed me back. I smiled down at her. We locked our eyes together. Then we both knew that we were in love with each other. Then we both cuddled together. I grabbed the same blanket that we both used and put it on us. Then I grabbed both of boxes and pizza and ate. We began to watch the movie.  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, how cute of them. So they are in love. Hope you liked this chapter. If you want, you can review me on this one. CyaL8rz~!~ Next chapter: Wednesday  
  
Pan2k 


	15. Chapter 14- Flashback of Pan's Mind

Chapter 14- Flashback In Pan's Mind  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I woke up; Pan Chan was asleep on me. I smiled down at her. I put a hand on her stomach gently. Hmph. I didn't like the thought of taking her to the doctor. Maybe I should I call the doctor. Or maybe I shouldn't. But I want that stomach to be clear. I don't like the thought of her being beaten up.  
  
I used my powers to control the cordless phone. Maybe I should ask Pan Chan before anything else.  
  
"Pan Chan," I said gently making her wake up.  
  
"Yes?" She said opening her eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to call a doctor?" I asked gently.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"What? Doctor? What happened?" she asked confusedly.  
  
"Oh nothing happened, it's just that your stomach. We need to get healed," I said.  
  
She looked down.  
  
"Is the doctor good or bad?" she asked still looking down.  
  
"Huh?" I asked confusedly. What did she mean by that?  
  
"Good Doctor," I said.  
  
Then she nodded her head up and down. What did she mean by good or bad, I thought.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
"Well, it seems to me that we can give her medication, after the surgery," I heard the doctor say.  
  
He put some alcohol on my stomach and it fucking burned as hell. Although Trunks was beside me holding my hand.  
  
"Would you want surgery, Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, I don't," I said quietly.  
  
"No Doc, she doesn't…" I started to say when he interrupted.  
  
"Pan? The Pan Chan? The girl that got ransomed from Gohan and Videl?" the doc asked with happiness.  
  
I looked up.  
  
"I don't know about ransomed, but yes I'm the daughter of Gohan and Videl. Why?" I asked.  
  
Trunks looked at me. Then he looked at the doctor. He stood up.  
  
"Thank you doctor, but you should hurry. You know patients at your hospital are waiting," Trunks said with hurry.  
  
"But your highness, you've got the best of the best," the doc said.  
  
The doctor was scaring me. And he even said 'your highness' to Trunks.  
  
"Well yeah, you gotta go, thank you doc, and I'll see you laters," Trunks said pushing him out the door.  
  
I giggled. Then Trunks locked the door. Then Trunks walked back to me and kneeled down next to me. I began to caress his handsome face. I smiled.  
  
"He even called you 'your highness'," I said with a smile.  
  
"See, I told you. They get confuse with me and my best friend," Trunks said with a smile. "By the way, how's the alcohol coming along?" Trunks asked picking up my blouse.  
  
"Ok. But I don't like the way it feels. The liquid is so cold," I said with a shiver.  
  
He smiled. "I see," he said gently blowing at my stomach. It sent me chills down my back as he blew at my stomach. It was so cold.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Anyways, we still have to go to the grocery store. But if you want, you can stay, and I'll buy the things we need," Trunks said.  
  
"I'll go with you, but can we go tomorrow? My stomach is burning with that alcohol," I asked.  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I nodded my head up and down.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow well go," I said with a smile.  
  
I wanted Pan Chan to get better. I gently touch her stomach. The alcohol had disappeared. She smiled at me and closed her eyes. She needs her rest. I don't see how Jesse can just put her to work when she was stress out everyday from it. I don't see why he even tortured her. All those bad things. Maybe I should take a peek to see what she had gone through in the past 16 years. Then I put my hand on her head gently and began to see her past.  
  
*Flashback in Pan's Mind *  
  
It was nighttime. But Pan didn't know why there was no moon. When she was in school, they mention about the plants and moon. Some how the moon disappeared. Earth's moon. Pan shrugged. Well at least you can still see the beautiful stars.  
  
"Mommy, daddy!" yelled Pan Chan with excitement. Pan Chan ran to both of her parents and jumped to hug her dad.  
  
"Hey there, Pan" Gohan said with a grin. Videl laughed. "Hey sweety, what's up?" Videl asked with a smiled on her face.  
  
Pan looked up. "I'm gonna miss ya'll. Daddy, can you please give something when you and mommy are on va-, va-, what was that word again?" Pan asked giving them both a weird a look.  
  
Both parents giggled. "Pan Chan. The word is vacation," Gohan said kissing his daughter on her forehead.  
  
"Oh yeah. Vacation," she said with a sad face.  
  
"We will be gone for a week Pan Chan. Now behave with the baby sitter." Videl said with a reassuring look on her face.  
  
"Yes momma," Pan said. Pan took a deep breath and looked down. Gohan kneeled down.  
  
"Sweety, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Gohan said with a sad face also.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya'll," Pan said as a tear feel down.  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as we come back home, we will start to train," Gohan said with a reassuring smile.  
  
Pan Chan looked into her father's eyes and smiled. She hugged him. Gohan hugged back.  
  
Videl kneeled down and hugged her only daughter. "Well, we must be getting going," Videl said. Pan Chan looked down again. "Buh bye, sweety," the both said and gave their daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mommy, bye daddy!" she yelled with another tear going down her eye.  
  
*Baby Sitter*  
  
I smiled when the left. I knew exactly were to take her. She isn't going to see her parents ever again. I'm going to make a slave at the Therapist Center. Haha, I laughed in my head. This is going to be so much fun. I will lie to her parents saying that she was kidnapped and that I was too weak to stop them. The baby sitter grinned evil. I looked at the couple. I smiled and waved bye. Pan Chan also did the same.  
  
*Pan*  
  
I waved to my parents. I knew my parents names. Videl and Gohan. I loved them very much. I waved my parents buh bye. I turned around and found the baby sitter with an evil grin. A grin so evil that chills ran down my back. I ran inside the house. I went in my room and closed the door, not bothering to lock it. Then I yawned. I looked at the time. 8:00 p.m. I was very sleepy. I woke early this morning to spend time with my parents. Then I drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Baby Sitter*  
  
I slowly went to the parent's room. With an evil grin look on my face, I knew I where I was going to take her. I went inside and closed the door, careful not to make a peep sound. I went to the auburn, smooth desk. I opened one of the cabinets. There was nothing but papers, so I found another cabinet and found something interesting. I looked through it. It was Pan Chan's profile. I opened it up. I looked at the data and found something unfamiliar. 75% human and 25% something else. How strange, but a valuable little child. Little brat. I took the profile with me and opened the door. I closed the door again making sure not to make a peep noise. I slowly went into the Pan Chan's room with opening the door.  
  
"Pan Chan," I said walking to the bed. I looked at her small toys. Then I saw something else. I gently picked up the flashlight. I grinned again. All I could do was grin.  
  
"PAN CHAN!," I yelled.  
  
Pan Chan woke up and immediately. I hit the flashlight back of her neck and she crashed out.  
  
*Pan Chan*  
  
I woke up when I heard my name. My heart started to beat fast and then I got hit on the back of my neck. I went blanked. Black out. I knew that somehow I was never going to see my parents again. Nor anyone. Why did she hit me? I started to cry inside myself when I realized that I wasn't going to see my parents and that I wasn't going to see my home.  
  
Then I saw scenes of her being tortured and ruined.  
  
*End Flashback in Pan's Mind *  
  
I opened my eyes. I saw Pan eyes looking deep into mind.  
  
"Trunks, you saw," she said starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan Chan, but I had to. I would never ever let anyone hurt you. Never," I said with assuring. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
Then we both looked outside. It was dark. I took a deep breath. I smiled down at her.  
  
"Your welcome," I said carrying her to her room and putting her on her bed.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Trunks," she said with a smile.  
  
"Goodnight Pan Chan," and with that I watched go to sleep.  
  
For that pan's flashback, all I did was copy and paste the prologue. Well I'll let you go.. cyal8rz~!~ Pan2k  
  
Next chapter: Saturday  
  
P.s. ya'll can review it, if ya want. 


	16. Chapter 15-Grocery Store

Chapter 15- Grocery Store  
  
The very next day….  
  
*Pan Chan *  
  
Trunks and I were at the store, although people came up to him and asked us if we were a couple. Will, we weren't yet. We told people that we were just friends. And then they say, 'really, I thought ya'll were because ya'll make a very, very beautiful couple'. We blushed after when they say that.  
  
"Ok, Pan Chan, let's see what's on the list today," I heard Trunks say.  
  
We were both wearing black again.  
  
We then picked out a lot, well more like ton of food. Let's see:  
  
Ribs  
  
Meat  
  
Canned goods  
  
Sodas  
  
Ice Cream  
  
Vegetables  
  
Fruits  
  
Juice  
  
Milk  
  
Chips  
  
Crackers  
  
Etc…  
  
This was so embarrassing. I began to feel myself go red. I didn't know he was going to have a party.  
  
"Trunks," I asked.  
  
"Yes?" he asked turning away from the how-to-make cookies section.  
  
"Are all this items for a party or something?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Nope, it's for me and you," he said whispering in my ear. Then he rubbed his stomach.  
  
I laughed and then blushed.  
  
"Umm, okay," I said with a cool attitude.  
  
Finally food, I thought happily.  
  
"It's not ordinarily you see a hungry saiyan," Trunks said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I mean… uh…. human. It's not ordinarily you see a hungry human everyday," he said with a sweat drop.  
  
I shrugged and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Saiyan, I thought. That word sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that word before? Oh well. A chill ran down my back. Then I looked Trunks. I looked at the cart and noticed that he had a second cart. I felt so embarrassed. I wanted to laugh. I licked my lips. He saw me and smiled.  
  
"We should get in line before it's gets pack," he said. I smiled.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
We got to the line. Damn, too long. I knew it would take us an hour.  
  
"Man, how many people are here?" I asked.  
  
Then a man turned around.  
  
"I've been here for forty-five minutes. You would have to wait," he said, and then he turned back around.  
  
I looked at Pan. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Looks like we are going to be here for a long time," I said with a humph.  
  
She looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it. It's going to suck. What should we talk about Trunks?" she said getting bored already.  
  
For me I suddenly got bored when I saw the line.  
  
"I don't know, hmm." I thought.  
  
"How about your family Trunks?" she said with the subject.  
  
"Uhh my family?" I asked scared. It's just I didn't want to tell her that I'm the prince, but I didn't want to tell her my parents are the king and queen of this land.  
  
"Yeah, I told you about my life, and now it's your turn," she said.  
  
Yes it is the truth.  
  
"Yes, since you mention about your life, I do feel like it's my turn," I said.  
  
She smiled at me.  
  
"Hm. When I was a little, my father wanted me to train. Don't ask me why, but I was so young that he wanted me to train. So I did. I trained with my master and then later I sparred with his brother. We fought morning until dinner. We ate a lot. Then one day, I felt something growing inside of me. I didn't know what, until I sparred with Goten once again. Suddenly I changed. Then he too changed. It was weird. We continued sparring and we felt so strong. I won't be as strong as my father. My father can change with wild black hair going down, with some badass eye color and every time he closed his eyes the color of his eye skin is red. Same thing with Goku. Goku has two sons. And one of sons is my master and the other son is Goten," I said looking down.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Wow, what a fighting story," she said.  
  
The line moved. Finally.  
  
  
  
This chapter was short. I didn't like it. But the next chapter will be up Wednesday.  
  
Pan2k  
  
P.s. sorry so short. 


	17. Chapter 16- The Beach

Remember Chapter 2- Black Out?  
  
Chapter 16- The Beach  
  
*Pan *  
  
"Pan Chan, what would you like to do today?" I heard Trunks said with excitement.  
  
"Well certainly not go to the grocery store again," I said with a giggle.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"We did that yesterday," he said with a smile.  
  
"I know," he started to say.  
  
"How about the beach?" he asked.  
  
"Umm. Yeah I guess. But I'm not wearing a bikini. My stomach shows to much dark color," I said looking down.  
  
Trunks kneeled beside.  
  
"We can go for a walk if you like," Trunks said politely.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I like that," I said with a smile.  
  
Then I went to my room and packed just a couple of things. Trunks did the same.  
  
~~  
  
*Dax *  
  
I looked up and saw her for the very first time. Was that the girl that Jesse, Argus, Rend, Ethak, and Mave was talking about? Yes, it is her. I'm new to that Therapist Center and she doesn't even know it. The plan will work. Then I stood up and ran towards them.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
"Look, here's one," she said running toward the seashell.  
  
She picked it up. It was a shiny one.  
  
"Good one Pan," then she put it in the bucket with other shiny seashells. Her hair blew away from her face. She is so beautiful. I looked at my watch. Noon time. She was wearing short shorts and a spaghetti strap top. I thought she looked sexy. For me, I wore those shorts that went a little over my knees and tank top that showed my curves. The clothes she wore also showed her nice curves. We were both getting tan. She had a nice color. I smiled. Then she continued to run. I put the bucket on the sand and chased after her. She laughed. She made a couple of sharp turns. I smiled. I was the only being the hunter and she was the one being hunted. I smiled again. It was a like a game. Then I laughed. Suddenly I got her and wrapped my arms gently around her stomach. She smiled at me. Then I gently nuzzled her neck. She grinned and slipped a quick kiss on my forehead, then she ran from my grasp.  
  
"Hey no fair," I said. She smiled.  
  
Then she stopped.  
  
"Trunks?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?" I asked running toward her. She began to sweat. A lot. She was breathing so hard. She didn't run that fast. Then went limped, and I quickly caught her.  
  
"Pan Chan, are you okay?" I asked with worry ness.  
  
"Is she okay?" I heard someone ask right behind me.  
  
"You want me to call help?" the guy asked.  
  
This time I turned my head to him.  
  
"No, it's okay. And no, she isn't feel well," I said not turning.  
  
She shook her head from side to side. Then she put her hand on her chest. She started to cough. What was wrong with her? She began to sweat even more. She was having trouble breathing. Then I quickly flew up with her in my arms. She closed her eyes. I then flew, grabbed our stuff including the bucket and flew back home.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I woke up. I was in a comfortable bed. I was still in my clothes from the beach. What was wrong with me? I didn't understand. Then I heard the door creaked open slowly.  
  
"You can come in," I said knowing exactly who it was.  
  
Trunks stepped in. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to me. He gently caressed my face with a wet towel. I sat up gently.  
  
"I was worried about you Pan," Trunks said.  
  
"I thought I was going to die. It felt like I couldn't breath. What happened Trunks?"  
  
"You began to gasp for air and you started to cough. You put your hands on her chest. It didn't look good. So you closed your eyes and took both of us home. But now you're not sweating anymore, which I'm glad. I prayed while your were asleep. But now you look normal," Trunks said with a tear.  
  
I gently caressed his face. He buried face in his hands and started to cry.  
  
"I didn't know………. I thought I was going to lose you," Trunks sobbed. I gently put his head on my chest and shh him. I still caressed his beautiful face. Then I kissed his lips.  
  
"I'm alive," I said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back. He kissed me back. Then we both deepened the kiss. I loved him. I knew it. I could feel it burn in my heart. My heart began to pump fast. Then we both stopped to catch our breaths. Suddenly we both fell asleep with my arms around him.  
  
~~  
  
*Dax *  
  
I took my cell out of my shorts.  
  
"Jesse, we got a problem," I said over the phone.  
  
  
  
Do you know what I mean by: Remember Chapter 2- Black Out? I can't tell you. Haha! I just love to tease ya'll. Next Chapter: Sunday.  
  
Pan2k 


	18. Chapter 17-The Truth

Chapter 17- The Truth  
  
A month has gone by…  
  
*Jesse *  
  
"When shall we send the letter?" I asked.  
  
"The day after the ball," Maron said.  
  
"Great," I said with happiness.  
  
You shall be mine Pan, I thought.  
  
"Your highness," said Ethak.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
" Do we get a chance to torture the girl once again, since everything except her stomach is healed sir?" said Rend.  
  
"Do whatever you please, but don't kill her. I'm in charge of that," I said looking at Argus.  
  
Argus nodded and laughed. Everyone in the room laughed. Even Maron. Then my eyes turned into flames. Bloody flames. The guys stopped laughing and gasped. Maron gasped to. I was changing, but into what?  
  
"Tonight there is a ball. I want Ethak and Dax to go. Talk to Pan Chan, but don't hurt her. Don't even touch her. Ask her a couple of questions. And don't tell her that you both work for me since she's never seen you before. You are new employees for me and ya'll know that. Now go," I said with evil grin.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I was getting ready for the ball. Man, it was too quick. I didn't understand. Trunks had a surprise for me. He told me that tonite I'm going to talk to the prince. I was so happy and sad at the same time. I was happy because I was going to meet the prince. And sad because the prince is choosing his mate tonite. Trunks told me not to worry. I knew a lot about Trunks now. I sat on my chair. A chill ran down my back. It felt like something bad is going to happen, but I was just fooling myself. I shook the thought. A tear fell down. I grabbed my skirt and blouse. It was so beautiful.  
  
It was the tube top that I was going to wear. To tell you the truth, the clothes that I'm going to wear, is awesome. The problem is that my stomach hasn't healed. Maybe I should put powder. You know, make up powder. Then I laughed at that. This was like a dream. I put the black tube top on. Then I put the skirt with the two slits on. Then I did my hair leaving two curls on the side of my head down. I put color lipstick, but not red. It was a little darker than my skin. Then I put black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. I suddenly gasped as I looked in the mirror, although I didn't wear any jewelry. Then I smiled to myself. Then a tear fell down. I stood up and walked away from my room, leaving to the ball.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I was so nervous. I can't wait to see Pan Chan. I can't wait to finally tell her the truth. I smiled at the thought. I was so happy. So excited and yet so nervous at the same time. What if she says no? What if she breaks my heart? What if…. Were running in my head. I was so scared to lose. I didn't want to lose her again. There's no way I would. I looked up at the ball was about to start.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I got to the ball and walked inside. Everyone gasped, especially the guys. I turned to find Trunks. Not here, I thought. I suddenly walked elegantly to the buffet area. I licked my lips. Everything smelled delicious. I was hungry, but not that hungry. Then I giggled as I remembered Trunks eating those pizzas.  
  
"What so funny?" I heard a familiar voice right behind me.  
  
I turned around and gasped. It was Trunks. I smiled.  
  
"Remember when you ate all those pizzas?" I asked with a smile.  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
"Of course," he said with a smile. Then people came up to us.  
  
"Are both of ya'll together, your highness?" I heard someone asked.  
  
"No, not yet," he replied.  
  
Suddenly I gasped. Not yet, I thought. I'm going to get with him? When? If he asked me tonite I would definitely say yes.  
  
"When are you going to get together?" someone else asked.  
  
Trunks smiled at them and said.  
  
"I can't tell you," then he left and walked on the stage.  
  
I was surprised when I heard that. What if he really IS the prince, I thought.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I got on stage.  
  
"I like to pounce my mate," I started to say. Then I pointed to Pan Chan. Everyone turned around. Everyone gasped. Then I heard comments from a lot of men saying she is beautiful and wish I had her. But no, no one can have her. She is mine. She looked at me and gasped. I walked down the stairs and took her hand. Then I took her out to the patio. A tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Pan Chan, what's wrong?" I asked with worry ness in the eyes.  
  
"You…. You lied to me," she said looking away and walking away from slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry that I did. I just wanted to be with you. Yes, I've been the Prince. I was in love with you the first time we met. I thought if I told you, I thought I would lose you," I said looking down.  
  
Then I felt a hand under my chin. She lightly picked up my head. I wrapped my strong arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please," I asked.  
  
She gently caressed my face.  
  
"I forgive you," she said with a smile. I smiled back at her and took her in my arms. I took off from the mansion. And went straight home.  
  
~~  
  
*Ethak *  
  
I felt a ki power rise. I looked out the window and saw thought I saw a shooting star. I looked very closely. What the HELL? They are gone!  
  
~~  
  
Ugh. I hated this chapter. But next 1 is a lemon. I think, I hope.  
  
Panny-Plan~ It's okay, that you didn't review. But anyways( I hate homework. Glad you like the fic. =)  
  
Saturn-Hime~ yeah? I promised, didn't I?  
  
SSMoonlightGirl~ Yes, Trunks and Pan are together finally. Yes Trunks is a perv, but like Jesse.  
  
Syaoran's Blossom~ Do guys have curves? Hmm? I don't know. But Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Mirai Trunks do. ;)  
  
Kaay~ More? Okay. LOL~!~  
  
Bunny~ Very sweet. I can't wait to type the next chappy.  
  
SakuraBlossom~ I can't wait to type up the next chapter.  
  
Miss Myrhe~ your welcome. =)  
  
Next chapter would be up on Friday. Cyal8rz~!~ Pan2k 


	19. Chapter 18- Love

Sorry for not updating soon. But here it is~!~ Reviews answered are down at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 18-Love  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I gently laid her down on my bed. She lightly giggled and closed her legs. I licked my lips. For the first time, I'm going to taste her. I wanted to make love to her. She looked deep into my eyes. I licked my lips again. I was so hungry. Hungry for her.  
  
Hey, wait. What am I thinking? Oh well. I knew I was in love with her so much. I could never forget this night. No, I can't. I gently began to kiss her. She responded and our tongues began to play tug-o-war. I closed my eyes and concentrated. My heart was beating fast. I need this. I want this. I have to have this.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
Oh god! I know it. It's going to happen. I slid my tongue in his mouth and met his. I gently smirked and closed my eyes. We continued kissing. God, I want this. I need this. I have to have this. I knew immediately I was in love.  
  
My heart started to beat fast. I'm going to make love to a prince. Oh gosh, I thought. We broke the kiss and he left my lips. He began to kiss my neck. Why was he so cold still? I didn't understand. I was kind of breathing a little hard. He then came back to my lips and kind of gag a little. Then I broke the kiss.  
  
"Pan Chan, there is something I have to tell you," he started to say looking deep in my eyes.  
  
"Yes?" I gently said.  
  
"I'm not what you think I am. You see, I'm half human, half...," he stopped.  
  
"Please go on," I said kindly.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm a Saiyan Prince, but I'm have some vampire blood in me. So you see, I want you so much. And I will never ever choose another," he said looking down.  
  
Wow, I thought. A vampire. I always wished this. Then I smiled.  
  
"Trunks, I always wished to have a vampire mate. You are the one. I shall not choose another," I said putting my hand under his cold chin, looking deep in his beautiful, water colored eyes.  
  
Then he smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. He began to take off his clothes and some of mine too. Then he broke the kiss and left a trail with butterfly kisses leading to my neck. I moaned lightly. Then I realized what he was going to do. I could feel his sharp fangs teasing my neck. Then he gently bit down on my right neck. I moaned. It was a little pain. Then he bit a little harder. His hands landed on my chest. He began to put his hands under my strapless bra and began to pinch them lightly, while he was sucking on my blood. I moaned with pleasure.  
  
Then he gently took his fangs out and left my neck down to my bra. He ripped it and began to suck on my upside down strawberry peaks. I moaned in delight. Yes, I thought. I closed my eyes. I put my hands on his head. I knew I loved this.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I could feel my ki rising quickly. Damn, I thought. I was sucking her mountain peaks. I closed my eyes. She gently put her hands on my head. I knew what I wanted. Then I gently turned into a super saiyan. I opened my eyes. My ki was rising so much. I could feel myself go to the 3^rd immediately. What the? I thought. What was wrong with me? I can't be able to reach this level.  
  
Then I felt my fangs grow long. It felt good. I licked my fangs and realized that now they are 2 inches. I left her chest and went down her stomach to her personal part. I slid her skirt. Then I got horny when I saw she wore a thong. She opened her eyes and grinned. I was now in my boxers. How did that happened? Then I looked down at her. Beautiful, I thought. Just beautiful.  
  
Then I pulled her thong off with my teeth. After getting it off, she closed her legs. I gently laughed.  
  
"You're going to have to try harder than that, my princess," I said with an evil grin.  
  
Then I spread her legs wide open and stuck a finger in her quickly. She moaned out. Then I began to go in and out slowly. She looked at me and smiled. I smirked at her. Then I stuck another finger in and began to increase the pace. She began to moan and breathe hard. Then I went faster.  
  
"Trunks, Oh trunks!" she yelled.  
  
Then I felt something that felt like liquid. I took my fingers out and licked it. Then I grinned. She was cumming. Then I put my mouth on her lips and stuck my fangs in her lips. I began to suck on her tight little place. She moaned out. She put her hands through my hair and closed her eyes. She began to cum in my watery, hungry mouth. Yes, I thought. I closed my eyes. I loved her juices.  
  
"More Trunks!" she said with a moan. She continued moaning in pleasure. I concentrated on what I was doing. I was in love. Then I felt myself get really horny. Then I stopped sucking her tight little spot.  
  
"Trunks," she said with gasped.  
  
"You're a, a Super Saiyan," she said.  
  
I nod my head. I did have long hair that was 3 feet. Then she licked her lips. Then I looked down. How in the world did my boxers get off? I then got into position.  
  
"Are you ready Princess Pan Chan?" I asked. "Remember, I won't hurt you. My dad told me that when we men enter a lady, that it hurts first, but the pain does go away," I added.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready," she said nervously.  
  
Then I stuck my manhood in her slowly. She put her hands on my shoulders and squeezed the gently. Then I stopped.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" I asked with worriness.  
  
"No," she said with a shaky breath.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
He began to go in and out slowly. I began to moan out with pain and pleasure. I loved it. I began to go along with this. My back arched a little up from the bed. Then we both went a little faster making love. Then he bent down and began to suck on my peaks again. I went with the pace. I moaned out and so did he. I loved the feeling.  
  
I could feel my climax rising. Then something hit me. I didn't know what it was. He was beautiful. His black, spikey, hair with blue-green eyes. His body covered with red and a tail. I began to feel my climax now. Then he howled and hit the spot. I had an orgasm quickly. Then I started to change. I could feel something. Then I felt good. I closed my eyes.  
  
Then I heard Trunks gasped.  
  
"Pan Chan, you're beautiful," he said with a smile.  
  
"And you are too," I smiled back.  
  
Then he gently pulled out.  
  
"You should see yourself. You a super saiyan as well," he said with a smile.  
  
Then I looked in a mirror. Oh gosh. Purple eyes, with purple eye shadow. My hair was black with purple strands. And then I looked behind me and saw a black tail. Then I smiled to myself. I laid back in bed.  
  
Then I could feel Trunks put his arms around me. Then I felt his tail wrapped around my tail lightly. His tail was caressing my tail.  
  
"I love you Prince Trunks," I said lightly and kissed him. I began to fall asleep.  
  
"I love you too, Princess Pan Chan," he said lightly.  
  
~~  
  
Whew, about time too. I'm still sick but not as much. Sorry for the grammar errors that you might see. It took me 40 minutes to type this. I have been in a lot of depress. I hope this story helps me. I'm now glad to be back on schedule. Next Friday is chapter 19-The Letter. Like I said, sorry for all of this. But I'm ready to type up my next story after this one. It's another Trunks and Pan. But before that one, I'm going to type up my short story and characters are Bulma/Vegeta and Chichi/Goku. =) Cyal8rz~!~  
  
Pan2k  
  
Arian Bra Qt~ I can't wait to type up the next chapter.  
  
Nyago~ I'm not that sick anymore.  
  
Blue-Angel1204~ I am now continuing.  
  
Kaay~ Thank you.  
  
Kay~ please don't put me in deadline. LOL~!~  
  
Mirai Trunks Lover~ yes you can put this story on your website. I don't mind.  
  
TrunksPan-Luver4evr~yes, finally a lemon. But I don't put to much details in this one. Sorry. =(  
  
SSMoonlightGirl~ Yes finally they are together. =)  
  
Vegeta Chika~ I like lemons too.  
  
Miss Myrhe~ I hate homework too.  
  
AMCM74~ yes, Pan did forgive him. =)  
  
Galen Omega~ bout time too, huh? ;)  
  
Saturn-hime~ Sorry to say, but I don't watch football. And I'm sorry that the Rams lost.  
  
Panny-Plan~ I also hate homework. That's kewl that you add me to your favorites. =) 


	20. Chapter 19- The Letter

Chapter 19-The Letter  
  
*Jesse *  
  
"Now, it's time," I said handing the letter to Rend.  
  
Rend got the letter from my cold hand and bowed. I licked my lips. I knew exactly how my plan was going to work. Oh yeah. Pan Chan losing her voice, torture, rape. Anything you can think of. Now all she has to do is say goodbye to Prince Trunks.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I woke up lightly in Trunks strong, warm arms. I carefully tried my best not to wake him up. Last night was great, I thought to myself. It was the best. I smiled and kissed Trunks on his forehead. He opened his eyes sleepily and smiled at me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Did you sleep well my love?" he asked kindly with a grin.  
  
"Yes, I did. Very well indeed," I replied.  
  
He through the covers off the bed and looked down at me. I was still naked and so was he. Then he got back and grabbed the covers. He blushed a deep red. I gently giggled. He then said:  
  
"Naughty me."  
  
I giggled again. I got back in the covers with him.  
  
"Pan, I will never ever leave you. You are the one for me," he said giving me a kiss. I gave a sweet kiss to him back. Then we tongued. We broke the kiss and realized that we were still in our form. Trunks being a super saiyan 4 and I being a super saiyan. Then I looked down at my stomach and gasped.  
  
"Trunks, my stomach," I said looking down at it.  
  
"Yes," he said with a smile.  
  
Then he bend down and kissed it. I shiver went down my back. His kisses were like ice. My bruises and cuts were gone. Everything. Then I hugged him and he hugged back. Then the doorbell rang. He got up quickly and ran in his closet. I laughed. Then he came out with a black robe.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I opened door.  
  
"May I help you?" I asked the man.  
  
"Aw yes, sir. Here's a letter from France," the guy said and left immediately. The envelope fell on the ground. I wonder what was his problem. I bent down and grabbed it. I opened the letter and went back inside. I closed the door. It was so cold outside. Then I began to read. I suddenly gasped and couldn't believe it.  
  
Dear Prince Trunks,  
  
How are you doing? It is I, King of France, and my daughter is absolutely waiting to meet you. She is Princess Maron. Here is a picture. Tell me what you think of her. I invite you to come our ball. Just you. I know that you are still single and searching for a mate. We are just DYING to me you.  
  
Signed,  
  
Kind of France.  
  
DYING TO ME YOU? What the hell does that mean?  
  
Then I turned around and saw Pan Chan in her robe.  
  
"What does it say?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It seems to me that I'm invited to the ball in France. The only problem is that I can't take you. The King of France wants me to meet his daughter Maron," I said looking straight at her.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
My eyes widened. He did NOT just say Marron. Did he? No, this isn't right. The princess is Maron, not Marron.  
  
~~  
  
*Maron *  
  
I laughed and evil grinned spread across my face. Soon, Prince Trunks, YOU will be mine after we get you in a coma.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter guys. =( Pan2k  
  
The next chapter is on Saturday. Ya'll might want to check out Yu Yu Hakusho on Adult Swim tonite on Cartoon Network. Reviews are on the bottom:  
  
Another Trunks Freak~ A saiyan is like a vampire.  
  
W-Chan~ Thanks. =)  
  
TrunksPan-Luver4evr~ I don't know if this story would be a NC-17. I know it has torture and stuff.  
  
Dr. Squee~ Kewl. =)  
  
Kay~I don't like my writing. I don't like the way I put details in this story. The reason y I don't put to much details is because…. Whoops can't say. ;)  
  
Pan's Twin~ I'm back. I going to type up my next chapter.  
  
Raven And Blaze~ Monkeys, Saiyans, Vampires. Look at Dragonball Z. There are two different. Maron and Marron in Characters on the top once you click Flash Site. Then there would be good guys, bad guys, other guys. I think Marron and Maron are on the other guys section.  
  
Vegeta Chika~ Yup she finally turned into a super saiyan. I wouldn't put Pan has blond hair. It wouldn't go with her.  
  
Vampire Princess~ Thanks =)  
  
Dragonrider of the Stars~ How funny that your ex was name Jesse. 


	21. Chapter 20- Trunks Gets N2 A Coma

Sorry for a very long time, but I decide to continue it~!~!~!~!~ Chapter 21- The Capture will be up soon today~!~  
  
Chapter 20- Trunks Gets N2 A….  
  
*Pan *  
  
I didn't want him to leave, but he already packed his bags and was ready to take off.  
  
"Well Pan Chan, it seems like I'm going already. But don't worry. I'll be home next week. I promise," he said hugging me a little tight.  
  
I sniffed and a tear fell. I didn't want him to leave. No, no yet. Not now. Not never. But it was all to soon. I wonder what it'll be like staying home.  
  
"Trunks, I want you to come back home safely, ok?" I asked.  
  
Trunks wiped away my tear and kissed me. I kissed him back. He too didn't want to leave me alone. He took a deep breath and kissed me one more time.  
  
"I have this funny feeling that something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what," I said.  
  
"Don't worry. I will come back, my princess," he said and then left in the chariot.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I didn't want to leave her either. It's just so hard to leave my mate behind especially. I took a deep breath. I kissed her one last time and left. I got in the chariot and looked out the glass window. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long and boring trip. I saw Pan going inside and close the door. Oh god, what have I done. I'm going to be there for a week, and mate in worrying me so much. Then I looked down and then I was off to the palace in France. I wonder who the princess will be.  
  
~~  
  
*Maron *  
  
This is going to be so much fun. I'm glad that there is going to be a horrible weather this week. Oh yeah, and poor Pan Chan. Ha! Trunks will think I'm pan. I put on my black contacts and a short black wig. This was going to be the best time of my life. Now I just hope Jesse can capture Pan Chan while Trunks is away with me.  
  
~~  
  
2 days later  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
Finally we are here. Finally. I missed Pan Chan a lot. I did cry while I was away. I wonder how Pan Chan is doing. I grabbed my things and was greeted inside. The king came up to.  
  
"Ah, hello Prince Trunks, it's very nice to meet you, please sit down," the king said.  
  
I just nodded my head up and down.  
  
"I want you to meet my beautiful daughter, Princess Pan," the king said.  
  
My eyes widened. What the? Pan is here? Then a girl stepped out. No, it couldn't be Pan. But something was different from this girl. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Her blood. She doesn't have any saiyan blood. Her hair is much to short. And I didn't mate with her. No, this isn't Pan. Wait, Pan. Why did he say Pan anyways? How does he know Pan?  
  
"Excuse King, but how do you know about Pan?" I asked in concern.  
  
"Well, after the big incident of what happened to Royal Gohan and his wife Videl, we took Pan's name and decided to name her Pan. Also, look at my daughter's features. She does look like pan, doesn't she?" he asked looking at me suspicious.  
  
"I'm sorry. But how would you know Pan would look like that today?" I asked.  
  
Then my eyes widened. Something was wrong. Way to wrong. I needed to go back home. If I leave tomorrow that means I won't be home until Saturday. Damn it! I thought. Then I ran out the palace.  
  
"Prince Trunks, Prince Trunks," I heard Pan yelled. I didn't look back. Then I looked at the sky. This isn't a joke right? Then I left.  
  
~~  
  
Later on…  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
The chariot was in the woods and it the weather was really bad. Lighting, thundering, extreme hail, pouring like hell, then one of the lightening bolts hit the tree and the horse got out of control. Then I tried getting out, but the door was lock. Then the man turned around and grinned. Then I realized that it was Jesse. I began slamming the door. No use. Then I starting yelling.  
  
"PAN CHAN!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!! ALWAYS, IN MY HEART!!!" I yelled.  
  
*Thud *  
  
I got hit on the head, then everything went black.  
  
~~  
  
*Sniff, Sniff* so sad. 


	22. Chapter 21- The Capture

Chapter 21-The Capture  
  
*Pan *  
  
I woke up with a sweat. My heart was beating fast. I had a nightmare about Trunks having a coma. I hated my dream so much. Especially when Trunks was having a coma. That was nightmare. I got scared. My body was shaking. I got up and walked out of my room. I ran to the bathroom and got in the shower.  
  
~~  
  
30 minutes later…  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I got out of the shower and went back to my room. I got changed into some comfortable clothes. Then I felt a sharp pain my stomach. Something bad was going to happen, but what? Who? How? Where? When? And Why? Questions were running through my head. I suddenly got dizzy. Then fell back. I got back up. I wasn't able to look right.  
  
Then I realized that Trunks said that he was going to be okay, and don't worry. But I knew something was up. The letter said dying in huge, bold letters. Why did the king write it? Then I turned super saiyan. My tail wagged. I was going crazy. Then I heard the doorbell.  
  
I ran the downstairs. My stomach got another sharp pain. I stopped and walked down slowly. I looked outside. It was still raining. Another rainy day.  
  
~~  
  
*Jesse *  
  
Here she comes, I thought.  
  
"Get ready!" I yelled. The guys got ready. They opened the two doors.  
  
Then we heard the door opened.  
  
"Hello?" she answered then I ran toward.  
  
She gasped. Then Dax got right behind her and pushed her. I grabbed her. Rend and Ethak were holding the doors. Then I threw her in the back of the truck. We closed the door quickly. Then I got surprised. She was hitting the door hard. I never in my life felt her power this strong. What the hell was she? Then she stopped.  
  
"Let's go!" I screamed.  
  
And then we left.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry for a very short chapter. Next Chapter- Hospital.  
  
Pan2k  
  
I will put up reviews in the next chapter!! This Monday, two more chapters! 


	23. Chapter 22- Hospital pt. 1

Chapter 22- Hospital pt.1  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I woke up with my opening my eyes very slowly. The back of my head hurt so much. Then I looked up and saw a white a ceiling. Was I in heaven? I need answer. Then everything came into view. What happened? Why I'm in the hospital. Then I gently sat up from the bed. Then I heard the door open. I turned very slowly toward the door. Then a girl that I didn't know came in.  
  
"TRUNKS! SWEETY! YOU'RE OKAY. THANK GOD, THAT YOUR'RE OKAY!" she said happily with tears coming down.  
  
"Uhh, excuse me, but do I know you?" I asked with kindness.  
  
"Trunks, it's me. Pan. Don't you remember me?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't know a girl name pan," I said truthfully.  
  
Pan, I thought. I don't know a girl name by Pan. Did I hit my head hard? Did I even know a girl name Pan? Questions ran threw my head about the girl Pan. Well Pan is here. And she looks cute.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry that I don't remember you. I don't even know how I got here," I said telling her. Then she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Then she walked toward me and began to cry.  
  
"How did I get here Pan?" I said. Then she looked up and shook her head from side to side spilling tears.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes…. Please," I said.  
  
"Trunks before I tell you, do you remember anyone at least?" she asked.  
  
"Well let's see, My father King Vegeta, my mother Queen Bulma, my sister Bra, Goku and his wife and his two sons Gohan and Goten, and Gohan's wife Videl," I said only remembering those people.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty much," I replied.  
  
Then she opened her mouth and began to tell me.  
  
~~  
  
*Maron *  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't know a girl name pan," Trunks said. Then he stayed quiet for like 30 seconds.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry that I don't remember you. I don't even know how I got here," he said telling me the truth. I looked at him and smiled. I thought about the plan. Yes, the plan was working. Just the was Jesse and I had planned it. Then she walked toward me and began to cry.  
  
"How did I get here Pan?" he said. Then I looked up and shook my head from side to side crying in tears.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes…. Please," he said.  
  
"Trunks before I tell you, do you remember anyone at least?" I asked him making sure he forgot all about Pan and I'm now Pan.  
  
"Well let's see, My father King Vegeta, my mother Queen Bulma, my sister Bra, Goku and his wife and his two sons Gohan and Goten, and Gohan's wife Videl," he said only remembering those people.  
  
"Is that all?" I asked.  
  
"Pretty much," he replied.  
  
Then I nodded my head.  
  
"Trunks, you got into a horrible crash in the woods. It was a horrible storm. Then later, Jesse and I found you. You were out cold. You blacked out. You were having a tough breathing. Then we thought you were going to die, but you survived the horrible, terrible tragedy," I said detailing my story.  
  
He shook his head up and down.  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep Pan. I believe you," he said. Then he drifted off to sleep. 


	24. Chapter 23- Hospital pt. 2

Chapter 23- Hospital pt. 2  
  
*Pan *  
  
I woke up slowly, my turn to wake up. Then I was strapped down on a cold, steel table. It was so uncomfortable. I tried to move, but this time they strapped me down good. Then I saw Jesse from the window. Then I saw 5 other men. I didn't know who they were. Then I was going to yell, but they put they gagged me. Then they all smirked. Then Jesse came in and had an injection in his right hand.  
  
Oh no, not again. I knew I was in their hospital and it really sucked to be in. It was their own little torture center that girls would hate to be in. I knew he was going to be injecting me on my neck. Then he looked at me and grinned evilly. Nothing new, it just scared the shit out of me. Then he went down. What the hell? Then two of the men opened my legs.  
  
"Pan Chan, this time I'm not going to inject you in your neck, and no, this isn't what you think it is that makes you black out, all the time. Instead this time, you are going to be drugged, and no, it doesn't make you sleepily. You can sleep only if you want to. And this season, we got a special treat for you. When Trunks proposes to Maron, also known as you, on that day is something very special for you. Maron will be so happy. I will be happy. But you… you will be asleep for a very long time," he said.  
  
What did he mean by I would be asleep for a very long time? I thought. Then I felt a need somewhere very sensitive. He injected me in my little place and it fucked hurt bad. I began to scream, but I barely could hear myself. The gag was still in my mouth strapped in a rubber band that was very tight around my head. I began to move, but no use.  
  
Then I felt weak. He took the injection out of me. And stuck another in me. I began to scream and I began to cry bloody tears. Then one of the straps came off and the other two men were holding me down. I tried to kick, but the other men were holding me down. Then I just began to feel sharp pains. And quick Jesse took out the injection.  
  
He quickly un-strapped me and carried me to the pool. He threw me in the pool. I couldn't be able to catch my breath because of the stupid gag. I was too weak. I needed air. Then I grabbed the gag and tried to take it off. No use. They tighten so well. Have they gone smart? It was no use for me. Then I turned around. At least I can breathe threw my nose. I had to get out of the pool fast. Then I heard a noise.  
  
They glass was coming out to close the pool. I tried my best to find the stairs and be able to swim. I was so close then the glass was so close to me that it was about lock me. I took a deep breath and hold it. Then I started banging on the glass. The Jesse stepped on the glass, so it looked like he was stepping on walking on water. Then he smirked and waved to me. Then I realize that this was the end of my life.  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING!! NO, THIS ISN'T THE END YET. I HAVE MORE THINGS COMING UP ON DREAM. CHAPTER 24 WILL BE UP THIS SATURDAY.  
  
PAN2K  
  
My e-mail is xotic2k@hotmail.com  
  
Reviews are at the bottom:  
  
Ills- Yes, I'm sorry that they don't have Trunks and Pan live a normal life. But later on, they will because they will all be …. Whoops can't say.  
  
Elle- It's a story. Calm down. Yes, I know. Sometimes I wonder why Pan Chan opened the door.  
  
Dragonrider Kino- Yeah, I'm glad to. This takes away my depression that I'm in. =)  
  
Kitar- Your welcome. =  
  
RainyMalamute- The next one will be up this Friday, I promise. =)  
  
Miss Myrhe- LOL~!~ Yeah, I now have over 200 reviews and that's kewl. But I can't wait to type up my next story. =)  
  
FranceGamble- Okay, I'll type up more.  
  
Crisy- Okay, I'll also type more.  
  
Dr. Squee- Let me tell you something, they won't get their revenge. Okay, Trunks will. But not Pan.  
  
SSMoonlightGirl- Isn't it sad that Pan is going to die? Yes it is. =( But I got a special surprise for you. Remember chapter 2?  
  
Vegeta Chika- Since you love Vegeta I can tell by your name, why don't you check my story call Meow, Purr and A Kiss. I think you'll like it. =  
  
Z- Yes my story is coming together.  
  
Arian Bra Qt- I don't consider myself to be a good writer because I have a lot of grammar mistakes in this story. =( But thanks for the comment. = 


	25. Chapter 24-Thinking

Chapter 24- Thinking  
  
1 year past…  
  
*Pan *  
  
I have gotten worse than before. I would bleed a drop everyday. My stomach has gone back to a horrible bruise. I now have more cuts, bruises, and just horrible things on me than before I used to. I would just stay quiet and think of my prince. But now, I knew I would die just to see him once more. I was so in love with him. I wonder if still remembers me after what happened to him. A tear fell from my eye. What was I thinking? I'm so lost at thought that now I don't even think about my torture here in the center. I just know that I wasn't going to last very long just like the saiyans are.  
  
I laid down my bed. Jesse is very upset at me since now he knows the truth about Trunks and I. He says that I don't deserve to be with Trunks and that I don't deserve to live. Another tear rolled down my eye. No, I'm not crying. They are tears of pain from my heart. I have gotten stabbed in my heart and it hurts like hell. Jesse did it seven months ago. I do have a hard time breathing since they also punctured my lung with a samurai sword. My stomach is numb from all the torture. Maybe Jesse is right. Maybe I don't deserve to live. God, please let this all be a dream. I don't even deserve to be here in this horrible place. I want to go back home with my parents. Then I started to cry. I rolled into a little ball and heard a door slam hard. Jesse is coming to get me again.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
Lately I have been thinking a lot. I keep getting visions like every 2 to 3 days. I get visions of this girl with incredible black hair and black eyes and of course a great smile. She was beautiful, although I have seen her before, but I have no idea where. She was so beautiful that she compt out Marron's beauty. I didn't know how Marron got here to begin with. She's been living with me for now a year and she has one bad attitude, but yet she can be a two face. But she told me she was my mate and not my wife. I looked at her neck a couple of times and I don't remember biting her there. I remember biting on a chick that was in my vision but that's it. I just only wish that girl with black hair and black eyes, was here with me, than Marron be here with me. She is a pain in the ass.  
  
Then I lay down in my bed to dream. I knew tomorrow I had to propose to Marron.  
  
~~  
  
*Marron *  
  
OMG! Trunks is going to propose to me tomorrow. Haha Pan Chan. Now Trunks will be all mine and you will suffer!  
  
Okay now you know what's going to happen right? Okay, sorry for a short chapter. =( Pan2k  
  
Next chapter:Today! 


	26. Chapter 25-Pan

Chapter 25-Pan  
  
*Trunks *  
  
Today was the ball. It was 5:00 p.m. almost time for the ball in about 2 hours. I had a dream last night that the girl with black hair and black eyes was here at the ball, but badly bruised and everything. I wanted to help, but they took her. It was a horrible nightmare. Then I couldn't get any sleep.  
  
~~  
  
2 hours passed..  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
Jesse opened my bar door. He walked up to me and took the barbwires, handcuffs, chains, and everything off. I sat up. What was going on?  
  
"Your free to go Pan Chan," he said with a grin.  
  
"Are you sure, is this one of your cheap tricks?" I asked.  
  
"No, you can go," he said pointing to the door.  
  
Then I ran out the door and out of the building. I was free at last. Now I needed to go to Trunks's Mansion.  
  
~~  
  
*Jesse *  
  
"Get her," I said with an evil grin.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I got to the mansion and was so happy, but the problem was that I needed an invitation to get in. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Do you have an invitation?" the waiter asked not looking at me.  
  
"No sire, I don't, but I need to talk to Prince Trunks quick," I said worried.  
  
"No invitation, no --- ah!" he yelled as I passed through the door. I looked and searched. Then I found a guy with purple hair. I smiled. That had to be him.  
  
I went up to the guy with purple hair. I gently tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, put are you Prince Trunks?" I asked. I felt embarrassed. I was stained blood everywhere and people were looking at me.  
  
"No, he's over there talking to Maron," he said pointing to the right.  
  
I looked and saw Trunks and Maron going upstairs. He got on one knee and smiled at Maron.  
  
"Maron, would you make the happiest man alive?" he asked. Everyone cheered. He pulled out the black box and opened it. It was a 14k gold ring with a diamond on it. I ran and then I saw two security guards chasing me. I went up stairs, but another guard stopped me.  
  
"Excuse me, but you don't belong here," he said and grabbed my arm.  
  
I yelled in pain. Then Trunks and Maron turned around.  
  
"Prince Trunks, it's me, Pan Chan," I said staring at him.  
  
He looked down and gasped.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
My nightmare came true, but I didn't want her to leave. Then I looked up and Maron and she went downstairs and slapped the girl. Blood came out of her mouth. I was surprise. But her name was so familiar. When she slapped the girl, I saw two bite marks. My heart skipped a beat. Her blood. I can taste her blood. So good, yet so delicious.  
  
"Take her away," Maron said.  
  
Then the guards took her away and outside. I looked at Maron. Yes, it was big mistake for her to do that. I ran to my office and locked the door. Then I looked out the window. Where were they taking her?  
  
"Let me go… I need to speak to Prince Trunks!" she yelled.  
  
She kicked punched, but they ignored her. Then I looked at them and they were taking her into the woods. Then I saw them disappear. I backed away from the window.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I was deep in the woods still be dragged. It was no use to do anything now. Then they threw to a tree and quickly got things set up. Then put both of me bloody arms behind the tree and put barbwire around my wrists. Then they put barbwire around my ankles and around my stomach to the tree and my neck. It was so horrible.  
  
Then they took off their sunglass. Then two other men came. The grinned and grabbed a weapon. One a knife, a gun, rope of thorns, chains and a hammer. A tears fell from my eye.  
  
"Okay guys, lets kill her," I heard a voice say.  
  
"Jesse?" I asked.  
  
He smiled at me and took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Why? How?" I just had to ask.  
  
"It was all plan that Maron and I had planned out. Get ready to die Pan," he said.  
  
Then I got stabbed, whipped, hammered, and got shot twice. One in the heart, and one in the stomach.  
  
"Trunks I… I love…. I love… you," all came out of my mouth and my vision was going away. And two tears with blood came down. My head hung down.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I heard two guns shots. I quickly unlocked the door. It was Pan. The girl is Pan. I ran out of the mansion and the guards tried to stop me, but I powered up and flew to the woods. How was I going to find her in here? Then I stopped and looked down. A trail of blood. I followed the trail until it stopped. I looked up and gasped. I ran to her. I picked up her chin lightly.  
  
"Pan Chan? Pan Chan!" I yelled. She can't be dead. No, she can't.  
  
Then I quickly ran behind the tree and began to untie her wrists, neck and stomach. Then I ran to her and untied her ankles.  
  
Her body slid to the right, but I caught her and carried her in my arms. I was crying.  
  
"PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I turned into an ssj4.  
  
"PAN DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" as more tears came down.  
  
~~  
  
Whew.. finally.  
  
Pan2k 


	27. Chapter 26- Dream

Remember chapter 2?  
  
Chapter 26-Dream  
  
*Pan *  
  
I gently opened my heavy, sleepy eyes. I just saw white. Was I in heaven, I thought to myself. I got scared. A tear left my from right eye. Where was I? Was I really in heaven, the peaceful land? Then everything came into view. I saw a window on my right side, and on my left side, there was a wooden door. I looked down and I was lying in a white bed with white sheets. Then I saw something in my arm. A needle, but I think it had some medicine. Then I turned around to hear a door open.  
  
"Good morning ma'am," a nurse said to me. I took a peak outside the door from my bed. Doctors were rushing. Then I realized I was in a hospital.  
  
"What happened?" I asked with a slight cough.  
  
"You've been sleeping for now going on 8 months," she said with a little worriness in her voice. "The problem is that we healed everything in your body except your bruise on your stomach. We tried everything to heal it, but it was no use," she continued.  
  
I gently sat up and smiled.  
  
"What really happened?" I asked wanting to know.  
  
"Well, Jesse's Center got on fire. You were still asleep. We tried everything to wake you up, but we guessed you had blacked out. You were having trouble breathing because of the fire. And if I can remember, you mention Prince Trunks in your dream," she said and paused.  
  
I gently blushed. Then I realized what she was talking about. The dream was Trunks and I went to the beach. I also remembered when Jesse blacked me out. Oh my god! It was a dream. Everything, but how, why?  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
"PAN CHAN!" I yelled and woke up. I was breathing hard. Everything in my dream was lost. But I still remembered how Pan Chan looked like. Everything in great detail. Then I realized when we made love, it was wonderful, but how long have I been sleeping. Then I heard footsteps and the door slammed opened.  
  
"TRUNKS!" my mother called out and ran towards me. "Thank god that you're okay," she said crying and hugging me.  
  
Then I saw my father leaning against the furnished, light brown wall.  
  
"Boy, you got a lot of explanations to tell us and Gohan and Videl," my father said with a happy tone. I nodded my head up and down.  
  
"Mother, how long have I been a sleep?" I just had to ask.  
  
"Well son, you've been asleep now going on eight months and you had a fever, but now your okay," she said happily.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
"So where's Jesse and his men?" I just had to ask.  
  
"He died in the fire. His men and him tried to get out of their hospital. They all died in the fire," she said  
  
"And what about the girls?" I asked.  
  
"We were very surprised that he would do such horrible things to the young girls, but we saved them and took them to the orphanage center," she said.  
  
I nodded my head up and down.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"My name?" Then I looked down. "My name… my name is Pan… Pan Chan," I said still looking down.  
  
"But how could that be? Pan Chan died a long time ago," she asked.  
  
"No, I was kidnapped by some girl, but I don't remember what happened after that," I said not wanting to tell her my story.  
  
She nodded in understandment. Then she said she'd be right back and left. I nodded and looked out the window. What a beautiful sun, I thought.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I got dressed and went into town with my parents by my side. Even Pan Chan's parents and Gohan's parents were with us. Except for Videl's father since he passed away. I couldn't feel Pan Chan's ki because everyone had a power level of 5 or below. Then I looked for the hospital. She had to be there. Then I flew and Vegeta picked up my mother and so did Goku picked up his wife Chichi. Then everyone looked up and gasped.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
"So you're ready to check out?" the nurse asked.  
  
I nodded my head up and down.  
  
"But where would you go?" she asked.  
  
"I… I don't know," I said.  
  
Then I left towards the restroom to change clothes.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I explained everything about my dream and yes I was so embarrassed. Especially when I mentioned Pan and I in the bed. We were almost there to the hospital. Maybe twenty minutes now.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I was at the check out room. I was in a black shirt to match my eyes and black baggy pants. I had a sterling silver necklace with a small angel charm. My hair was up in a one ponytail. My make-up was done. I had purple eye shadow and light pink gloss on my lips. My earrings were of course sterling silver with a swirl around the loop. It was so cool. My shoes were Skechers, but the black ones. I guess I'm styling with black. Then I smiled. Then I signed my name and the time was 12:00 p.m. Then I left out of the building to find a stand where there would be selling food.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I looked at the time. 12:05 p.m. I landed in front of the hospital. I walked in nervously. I went to the check in room and smiled at the nurse.  
  
"May I help you Prince Trunks?" she asked getting papers out of the drawer.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to see Pan Chan. Is she in?" I asked hoping and praying to god.  
  
The nurse turned around to see the clock.  
  
"You just missed her five minutes ago," she said worry.  
  
"WHAT?!" I Yelled.  
  
Then everyone and everything stayed quiet.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I sat on a sidewalk and it's been a long time since I had good meal. I began to eat happily. I wonder what was going on in the hospital. I wonder where Trunks was.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
A tear ran down my eye. I went outside and walked a couple of blocks. My parents, Gohan and Videl and Goku and Chichi went to find Pan Chan. I sat down next to a girl who was eating happily. I was sad. I couldn't find Pan Chan anywhere.  
  
~~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I looked at the boy to my right. He did look like Prince Trunks. Maybe I should ask. Then I threw the trash away. I finished eating my burger.  
  
"Are you okay Prince Trunks?" I asked nervously.  
  
"No, I'm not," he said turning to face me.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"Pan? Pan Chan? Is it really you?" he asked scared hoping it was I.  
  
~~  
  
*Trunks *  
  
"Pan? Pan Chan? Is it really you?" I asked scared hoping it was she.  
  
The girl was so beautiful.  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
"I had a dream about you," we both said together.  
  
Then I hugged her and kissed her forehead. People stared at us and cheered. She kissed me on the lips and I deepen the kissed. More cheers. I thank god that was it her.  
  
~~  
  
Whew, now I need the Epilogue and then I'm done. Yay! I will be working on Meow, Purr and a Kiss and I will put a Videl and Gohan chapter up after Vegeta's and Bulma's chapter.  
  
Pan2k 


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Trunks and Pan Chan got married in a church and were deeply in love. Trunks and Pan Chan moved into the royal family (Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Videl).  
  
Pan Chan finally talked to her parents after so many years. They all cried.  
  
Trunks and Pan Chan told each other about the dream and both of them were surprised. Then one night, they made love to each other (of course). 9 months later, Pan had a baby boy and they both named him Vegeta Briefs I and a year passed and Pan had another baby boy and named him Goku Briefs.  
  
Prince Vegeta and Son Goku grinned at each other and later on they sparred. Fighting was their appetite.  
  
Later as the years went by, Vegeta and Goku Briefs grew up and were both 100% saiyans. Each of them had a tail. The tournament began again and both of them cut off their tails. As you can see Goku (of course) won and Vegeta in second. Vegeta was jealous. It was like if you were seeing Son Goku and Prince Vegeta fighting, but being chibis.  
  
And the whole family lived happily ever after.  
  
The End.  
  
~~  
  
Pan Chan  
  
I was thinking about a sequel to this, but then again I couldn't, it would had to be another story about Pan is a slave and Trunks a prince. But I'm thinking of making it a Videl and Gohan story.  
  
I'm getting ready to type up another story, but about high school. It's a Mirai Trunks and Pan Chan story, although Marron is going to be in it. I'm not going to say anything about the title, although only one person knows it. The problem is that I forgot who. But I told her not to tell anyone.  
  
After Meow, Purr and A Kiss is over, I'm start working on my new story.  
  
Thank you reviewers for reviewing me!!!!!! 


End file.
